Tadashi
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: TadaHoney. La ciencia y la química existen para volver lo imposible posible, Honey quiere más que nada en el mundo que Tadashi vuelva. Pero eso la mete en varios líos -¿¡Quien es este!- dijeron ambos señalándose entre si. /Pausada/ Razones en mi perfil
1. Chapter 1

**Tadashi.**

 **Resumen:** TadaHoney. La ciencia y la química existen para volver lo imposible posible, Honey quiere más que nada en el mundo que Tadashi vuelva. Pero eso la mete en varios líos -¿¡Quien es este?!- dijeron ambos señalándose entre si.

.

Honey prendió la luz apenas se adentro en su departamento, su perfecta y hermosa sonrisa se borro casi al instante que cerro la puerta. Miró la llave en un suspiro largo, además de sus padres solo había una sola persona en todo San Fransokio que tenía una replica de ella: Tadashi. Por suerte nadie parecía darse cuenta de la "T" que colgaba de su llavero o si no tendría que contestar muchas clases de preguntas algo vergonzosas.

Las cosas habían cambiado desde que Tadashi murió hacía unos meses, ahora eran una especie de héroes y ella estaba bien con eso, ojala Tadashi pudiera verlos en este instante, seguramente estaría tan orgulloso de Hiro y, porque no, sería un héroe más con ellos. Una sonrisa se formo al sentarse delante de la mesa llena de tubos de ensayo con elementos químicos y algunas sales neutras, una tabla periódica de gran tamaño se podía ver perfectamente en la pared de esa habitación que parecía ser de pura química.

-Hoy tuvimos un buen día en la Universidad, Hiro está sacando buenas notas. Yo ya terminé mi proyecto de fragilización del metal, ahora estoy tratando de adentrarme a un nuevo proyecto pero no se aun cual, espero que algo se me ocurra pronto... ojala estuvieras aquí para ayudarme- empezó a hablar mirando la sonrisa del chico que estaba en la fotografía, en ella ambos estaban sonriendo a la cámara y Tadashi tenía el brazo sobre sus hombros. Había sido después de su... primera cita no declarada. Su sonrisa decayó un poco al recordarlo y solo acaricio el papel deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder revivir a Tadashi de alguna forma, ojala las cosas fueran tan fáciles como fue hacer un nuevo Baymax y ponerle el mismo chip que el original, suspiro dando vuelta la foto para no verla dejando delante de su vista a los tubos de ensayo y a las diferentes sustancias que guardaba. Se levantó con una ligera sonrisa y acomodó rápidamente su cabello atándolo para que no estorbara, debía pensar un nuevo proyecto, eso la animaría.

 _._

-De Tadashi tengo una gran serie de datos, en los cuales se pueden ver videos, fotografías de él y sus amigos- explicó el robot con su voz de siempre mientras Hiro estaba desparramado en la silla sin saber que hacer.

-Estoy aburrido- dijo pasándose la mano por el rostro en señal de frustración.

-En la pubertad los adolescente suelen aburrirse con facilidad, se recomienda salir afuera para despejarse un poco- volvió a hablar haciendo rodar los ojos al niño. Baymax seguía siendo Baymax.

-Puedes mostrarme... ¿Algún video de Tadashi?- el robot asintió mientras imágenes empezaban a formarse en su abdomen, Hiro medio sonrió viendo los mismos videos que veía siempre, pero frunció el ceño al notar uno que no había visto antes.

 _-Tadashi... te agradezco por ayudar, pero creo que el ácido perclorico no es lo mismo que el ácido clórico, creaste una sustancia inestable y por eso explotó- explicaba la rubia levantando la gorra del otro joven que estaba sentado en el suelo todo cubierto de negro, Tadashi sonrió algo apenado pasándose la mano por el cabello._

 _-Je je... creo que debería repasar más química si quiero ayudarte la próxima vez- dijo de manera nerviosa y Honey solo le medio sonrió ayudándolo a pararse mientras Tadashi se sacudía la ropa tratando de deshacerse de ese polvo negro -Por suerte no es irritante- dijo en un suspiro._

 _-No, no lo es, pero si hubieras puesto ácido hipocloroso no hubiera pasado gran cosa- dijo sonriendo. Ella no tenía los altos tacones de siempre y por eso se llegaba a notar que era un poquito más baja que Tadashi._

 _-Lamento haber arruinado tu... solución- murmuro mirando hacia la mesa donde se podían ver tubos de ensayos rotos y algunos con dudosas sustancias dentro que se desparramaban por toda la mesa._

 _-No te preocupes, ninguno es volátil- dijo ella normalmente tratando de quitarle importancia, ambos se miraron a los ojos antes de volver a mirar hacia otro lado incómodos._

-Parecen dos enamorados- no pudo evitar decir Hiro rodando los ojos mientras resoplaba, abriendo los ojos como platos al ver que luego... ¿¡Se estaban besando?!

-¿¡Pero que rayos están haciendo?!- grito asombrado.

-Lo que tu amiga Honey y Tadashi están haciendo se llama beso, es un acto que simboliza cariño o amor y es normal en dos adolescentes que son novios. Algunos besos solo son roces de labios pero otros suelen incluir lengua y mordiscos, incluso algunos son lo anterior antes de realizar un acto sexual- explicó Baymax incomodando un poco más al pelinegro. Volvió a mirar a la pantalla y en ese momento se veía como estaban recogiendo las cosas y limpiando.

-No sabía que Honey y Tadashi habían tenido una relación- murmuro algo ido mirando hacia la pantalla -¿Porque... ¿Porque ninguno mencionó nada?- susurró.

 _._

Honey levantó del suelo una de las revistas de Fred, frunció un poco el ceño preguntándose como eso había terminado en su laboratorio, pero enseguida le quitó importancia, porque estaban en la Universidad y había estado múltiples veces dentro de su laboratorio con sus amigos. Iba a salir para buscarlo y devolvérsela cuando el título le llamo la atención, con algo de curiosidad abrió en la primera página sintiendo como una idea empezaba a formarse en su cabeza, de repente la cerró y la soltó como que si fuera venenosa.

-No, no... eso no es química ni es ciencia- dijo respirando profundamente y sacando la revista del lugar para no verla. No, no, no ESO no era química ni era ciencia, no era para nada posible. Pero tampoco era posible que un grupo de nerds se volvieran héroes ni tampoco fue posible tener un robot-enfermero hasta que lo creo Tadashi, no existían los microbots hasta que Hiro los hizo. La ciencia y la química se encargaban de hacer lo imposible posible ¿Porque no... no, no era NO, no era una buena idea. Era solo ilusionarse... pero necesitaba un nuevo proyecto y esto era algo fantástico si llegaba a lograrlo.

No, volvió a repetirse, estaba mal, muy mal, ni siquiera debería pensar en esa posibilidad... miró hacia el escritorio donde estaba la foto de todos juntos que tomó en la Feria de Ciencias, antes de que Tadashi muriera y la tomó en sus manos.

Bueno, no era pecado intentar.

Miró hacia una gorra de Tadashi que tenía mezclada con todo y de ella saco un cabello, estaría jugando con la genética, podría terminar en un gran desastre... pero había una pequeña posibilidad de que todo saliera bien y por esa pequeña posibilidad lo daría todo. Tragando en seco puso el cabello en un tubo para analizar y se puso los guantes mirando hacia sus sistemas, poniéndose las antiparras se acercó para acomodar todo.

Nadie tenía porque enterarse hasta que terminara, esperaba que todo terminará lo mejor posible, sabía que iba a tener que recorrer un camino largo y difícil, pero aunque tuviera que intentar 100 veces, trataría de llegar a su meta. Como siempre lo hacía.

 **Cinco meses después...**

Honey sentía el corazón en la garganta, la mitad de lo que había planeado ya estaba hecho, solo necesito algunas muestras de sangre de Tadashi que le cedieron en el hospital junto con otras muestras que tenía ella, ni siquiera ella sabía porque. Prendió todas las luces dejando ver una larga mesa de metal que tenía algo sobre ella tapado con una sabana, en el lugar hacía algo de frío y por eso ella venía abrigada, miro un momento hacia la computadora y luego al cabello y las muestras que contenían todo el material genético y los recuerdos de su... amigo.

El lugar estaba rodeado de grandes maquinarias, había invertido secretamente mucho en esto y hoy haría un intento más, la mitad estaba lograda, le faltaba poco para llegar a su meta. Con cuidado destapó lo que tenía en la mesa. Era Tadashi, bueno, en realidad era como un clon, puesto a que era exactamente igual a como era él en vida , la mitad que faltaba era darle vida.

Si todo salía bien él creería que es Tadashi, incluso tendría todos los recuerdos de él y sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos. Era totalmente humano, químicamente había logrado que con un poco de material genético rearmar el cuerpo otra vez.

-Yo... solo espero que funcione- murmuro antes de poner todas esas maquinas a funcionar, hubo un fuerte chispazo en el lugar y ella tuvo que prender las luces de emergencia. Respirando aún agitada se acercó suavemente hacia el cuerpo abriendo los ojos de la emoción ¡Estaba respirando! Lento y pausado, pero respiraba y la computadora marcaba que su corazón latía. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con cierta emoción pero también con un fuerte nerviosismo, había una gran posibilidad de haber creado a alguien igual a Tadashi en apariencia pero que fuera totalmente distinto en todo lo demás o que no tuviera recuerdos... había tantas cosas que podían salir mal...

-¿Honey?- al escuchar la voz rasposa y ver los ojos del chico abrirse sintió que las lagrimas le cristalizaban los ojos y su corazón latía con fuerza y expectativa.

-¿Tadashi?- murmuro acariciando su cabello, el chico ladeo la cabeza parpadeando confundido.

-Me siento adolorido ¿Donde estoy?- dijo sentándose y tomando las manos de la rubia -¿Que pasó?- dijo confundido. Honey sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Que es lo último que recuerdas?- dijo tranquilamente sacándose los guantes y las antiparras.

-La Feria de Ciencias... ¡El fuego! El profesor... explotó ¿Como es que estoy vivo?- dijo de pronto cayendo en la cuenta de eso -¿y Hiro? ¿Que paso después?- dijo alarmado, ella acaricio la tibia mejilla del chico aun sin poder creerlo mientras algunas lagrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla -¿Honey?- dijo preocupado secando las lagrimas de la chica -¿Porque lloras?- susurro.

-Me alegro de verte de vuelta- dijo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza _creí que jamás volvería a verte_ pensó mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de su acompañante, necesitaba sentir que estaba ahí, que no era solo otro sueño más o que por fin se volvió loca.

-Tranquila- dijo en un susurro correspondiendo el abrazo y acariciando su cabello -¿Que paso?- dijo haciendo que ambos se miraran. Ella suspiró.

-Moriste... pero de alguna forma logré... logré que volvieras, ha pasado casi un año desde el fuego de la Feria Tadashi- explicó, el pelinegro la miró casi incrédulo mirándose a si mismo para confirmar que estuviera vivo antes de volver a subir su mirada y acercarse a ella para besarla, Honey acepto el beso.

.

-Hiro... necesito hablar contigo- Abigail había aparecido en la puerta de la cafetería de la tía Cass y luego Hiro junto con Baymax la habían seguido hacia un auto, ella les dijo que debía mostrarles algo.

-Se puede saber... ¿A donde vamos?- preguntó curioso y algo incomodo, la chica sonrió suavemente.

-Al hospital- susurró mirando por la ventana.

-¿Que hay de importante aquí?- preguntó el chico de catorce años mientras ella lo guiaba por los blancos pasillos, Baymax miraba todo con curiosidad.

-Tu me salvaste mi vida y mi padre... ayer me dijo un secreto muy importante y creo que te va a interesar- dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación, dentro había un joven hablando con la enfermera que le estaba dejando la comida, Hiro sintió que todo el mundo le daba vueltas y se refregó los ojos incrédulo.

-Tadashi...- susurro, la joven asintió suavemente.

-Papá no lo dejo morir, pero por la inhalación de humo había quedado en coma, así que papá lo llevo a un hospital lejano donde ustedes jamás lo encontrarían para que no quedaran testigos, ayer despertó y lo trasladaron a este hospital- Hiro todavía miraba a su hermano sin creerlo -Puede ir a abrazarlo si no crees que es real- dijo empujándolo, Hiro sonrió y corrió hacia el otro.

-¡Tadashi!- grito.

.

-Es decir ¿Hiciste un clon de Tadashi?- dijo Gogo mirando a "Tadashi" mientras su globo de goma de mascar reventaba.

-No soy un clon, soy el verdadero Tadashi- explicó el pelinegro -¿Donde esta Baymax?- preguntó algo curioso. Cuando el joven supuestamente muerto entró fue un infarto para todos, Gogo pensó que era una alucinación, Wasabi creyó que había enloquecido y Fred salió corriendo diciendo ¡Un fantasma!

-Él tiene todos los recuerdos de Tadashi, es Tadashi en si. Fue como Baymax, es exactamente igual, porque de alguna forma es el original y al mismo tiempo no, porque no murió- explicó la rubia algo nerviosa por lo bajo a su amiga, mientras Tadashi se ponía al corriente de lo que había sucedido en estos último meses por su amigo.

-¿Y como se lo explicaras a Hiro?- dijo algo curiosa pero tratando de ocultarlo, Honey suspiro.

-No lo se... primero deberé decírselo y luego de lo mostrare- dijo tratando de parecer segura de si misma cuando las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron con fuerza.

-¡Adivinen quien esta aquí!- grito Hiro haciendo voltear a todos, Honey sintió como su piel perdía color al ver quien entraba con Hiro.

-Ta.. ¿¡Tadashi?!- fue un grito general, el hermano de Hiro iba a decir algo cuando su mirada castaña se encontró con la otra mirada castaña.

-¿¡Quien es este?!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo señalando al otro. Honey pensó que esto era un mal, mal sueño.

 _Bueno, por lo menos son exactamente iguales ¿No?_

 **¿Fin?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Big Hero 6 no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

Honey sentía miles de sentimientos arremolinarse en su cabeza, sentía alegría, enojo, tristeza, felicidad, nerviosismo y sorpresa. Sentía que las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido y no llegaba a procesarlas, sentía ese molesto nudo en la garganta y no sabía como sentirse. Cinco meses, cinco malditos meses y Tadashi seguía vivo y coleando en alguna parte del mundo sin decir nada ¿¡Era enserio?!

-Tadashi, te presento a Tadashi clon- dijo Gogo algo sarcástica -Tadashi clon, es el verdadero Tadashi- dijo mientras ambos chicos se examinaban al mismo tiempo para nada contentos.

-¡Wow! ¡Es genial! ¡Ahora tengo dos hermanos!- dijo con felicidad Hiro sin darse cuenta del problema, había perdido a Tadashi por varios meses, había creído que nunca lo volvería a ver ¡Y ahora tenía a dos Tadashi! No entendía porque su hermano se veía tan histérico viendo a... ¿a su otro hermano?

-Pero yo soy el real- dijo al fin el Tadashi que había entrado con Hiro.

-Lamento decepcionarte pero yo soy el real, esto es una pésima broma- dijo seriamente el otro con la misma exacta expresión que el anterior. Hiro los miraba alegre mientras Wasabi prefería no meterse por su propio bien, Gogo los miraba con una ceja alzada y Honey trataba de decidir que sentir con todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Chicos, creo que esto se puede explicar fácil. El Tadashi que nació y verdaderamente creció como todo ser humano normal es este que ha entrado con Hiro y el "hijo de la química" es este e iba a ser tu remplazo porque estabas muerto- explico Gogo poniéndose en medio de ambos que se estaban matando con la mirada.

-¿Como los diferenciaremos?- preguntó al fin Wasabi.

-Eso es fácil- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo sacando un marcador y haciéndole una raya en el cuello al Tadashi clon.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no se quita con agua y jabón! ¿Sabes?- dijo enojado el pelinegro.

-Solo nos queda como explicarle esto a tía Cass- aportó Hiro sonriendo aún queriendo ya mostrarle Baymax 2.0 a sus dos hermanos.

-¿Como se desprograma a este?- dijo Tadashi señalando al otro despectivamente.

-No soy un robot, soy de carne y hueso- dijo con el mismo tono cruzando los brazos y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si pero ¿Como nos deshacemos de...

-¡Tu estabas muerto!- el grito de la rubia hizo que todos se dieran vuelta a mirarla, Honey lo miraba furiosa, entre todas las emociones el enojo había logrado aflorar igual que la confusión. Los ojos verdes centellaban en furia y el Tadashi clon, sabiendo que no estaba enojado con él, hizo un paso al costado para no meterse -¡Estuviste más de seis malditos meses vivo y nadie sabía nada de ti! ¡No vamos a desprogramar a X-130!- incluso a la rubia se le hizo raro llamar a su "experimento" por el nombre científico.

-Estaba en coma- trató de explicar Tadashi, Honey trago en seco quedando prácticamente frente a frente.

-Tu estás muerto, TODOS creímos que estabas muerto y ¡ahora estoy enojada contigo! ¡Aish! ¡Fueron cinco meses de ardua investigación! ¿¡Y para que?! ¡Pudiste volver una semana antes y no estaríamos en este embrollo! ¡Así que esto solo es tu culpa!- dijo picándole con el dedo mientras el de ojos castaño la miraba confundido, Honey entrecerró los ojos antes de darse vuelta y meterse a su laboratorio cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

-La señorita Honey tiene grandes cantidades de estrés, este en grandes proporciones y por un tiempo prolongado pueden causarle daño a su salud- la voz de Baymax hizo que todos parpadearan, ambos Tadashi miraron hacia la puerta por donde ella había salido y solo el que tenía la marca en el cuello empezó a caminar hacia allí.

-¡Hey! ¡Alto! ¡Está enojada contigo!- lo agarro del cuello de la camisa Tadashi al otro, lo cual a se le hacía sumamente raro y llegó a preguntarse si podría controlar a... ¿Su otro yo?

-En realidad no, está enojada contigo. Yo no morí ni desaparecí por medio año- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y soltándose con facilidad para volver a caminar hacia allí.

-imposible- murmuro por lo bajo el verdadero Tadashi pero el otro no le hizo caso.

-Celoso- dijo divertido.

-¡Es antinatural estar celoso de uno mismo!- le respondió en seguida antes de que el otro tratara de abrir la puerta del laboratorio.

-Bueno, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a tu "otro yo", lo bueno es que ella se enojo contigo y no conmigo- dijo antes de adentrarse dejando al verdadero Tadashi con las palabras en la boca. _Se dice que nadie puede aguantarse a si mismo_ pensaron fugazmente ambos mientras el que estaba afuera del laboratorio miraba la puerta y el que estaba adentro trataba de encontrar a la rubia entre la oscuridad.

X-130 revisó con la vista todos los rincones del laboratorio mientras prendía las luces, Honey no parecía estar ahí. Suspirando camino hacia la pequeña y casi camuflada puerta donde la rubia guardaba la gran cantidad de elementos químicos.

-¿Honey?- murmuro dulcemente tocando suavemente la puerta.

-¡Te dije que estaba enfadada contigo! ¡MUY enfadada y nada de lo que digas va a cambiar eso!- grito la chica desde adentro bastante molesta, la rubia se encontraba ordenando lo que sea tratando de pensar y tranquilizarse sin lograrlo. Tadashi medio sonrió.

-Soy... ¿como me habías llamado? ¿X-130?- dijo algo inseguro mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Eres igual a Tadashi original ¿Como se realmente se que era Tadashi 2.0?- dijo ella algo insegura mientras se acercaba a la puerta para escucharlo.

-Tengo la marca en el cuello que me hizo Gogo ¿Podrías explicarme eso de que no soy el verdadero Tadashi?- dijo apoyándose en la puerta, fue por esa razón que cuando Honey abrió la puerta él cayó adentro sin que nada lo detuviera, la rubia lo tomó del brazo y cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo prendiendo las luces de esa pequeña habitación para que Tadashi no se tropezara.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo ella sonriendo algo apenada teniendo aun su brazo mirando la marca sonriendo levemente de que no la hubiera engañado, ahora sería muy extraño llamar a Tadashi "Tadashi 2.0" o algo así, debía resolver este problema lo más rápido que se pudiera.

-Si... solo muy confundido, al parecer yo soy una especie de clon ¿Cierto? Quiere decir que yo...- Tadashi trago con dificultad -¿No estoy a la altura del verdadero?- dijo algo apenado pasándose la mano por el cabello, Honey le sonrió dulcemente y acaricio su mejilla.

-Ustedes son exactamente iguales, como hermano gemelos... no ser tal vez el verdadero Tadashi no te hace menos... ustedes... son iguales en todos los aspectos- sonrió poniéndola la gorra que había guardado, el pelinegro también le sonrió y la abrazó.

-Es decir que... ¿Ahora nos querrás a los dos? ¿Como hacías antes con uno?- la rubia se vio reflejada en los ojos castaños y luego rehuyo la mirada apretando entre sus manos la correa de su bolso. Esa era una gran pregunta, si ambos eran iguales eso quería decir que... ¿Quería a los dos de la misma manera? Ella frunció un poco la nariz, jamás le habían gustado los triángulos amorosos.

-Yo... no lo se- respondió sincera sentándose algo frustrada -Creo que por ahora, entre los tres... solo va a ver amistad, por lo menos hasta que esto se resuelva- dijo algo decidida, Tadashi suspiró algo frustrado pero asintió suavemente.

Afuera Tadashi verdadero era bombardeado con preguntas.

-¿Que tiene de malo Tadashi 2? ¡Imaginate! ¡Podríamos jugar entre tres en vez de dos! Solo hay que conseguir una cama más...- empezó a hablar el casi adolescente sonriendo ante la idea -¡Serán como hermanos gemelos! A tía Cass pueden compartirla, a mi me pueden compartir, incluso a Baymax y a nuestros amigos... Aunque el lío será explicarlo a Tía Cass- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Hiro, el problema no es que no pueda compartir con el otro... Tadashi ¡Es que es muy chocante ver a alguien exactamente igual a ti! Tal vez... no nos llevemos tan bien al querer ambos siempre lo mismo- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Pero que puedan ponerse de acuerdo en todo sería genial! No habría peleas de lo que se ve en la televisión, ambos querrían jugar al mismo juego, ambos pensarían lo mismo y harían un gran equipo ¿X-130 es el proyecto de Honey?- preguntó mirando a Gogo, la chica asintió -¡Vez! Estoy seguro que Honey nos prestara a Tadashi y nos lo dejara llevárnoslo a casa, no creo que ella lo quiera en su casa...- Tadashi trago en frío ante la última idea de su hermano, convivir consigo mismo las veinticuatro horas del día sería completamente una locura... pero tampoco podía dejarlo en la casa de Honey. Además ¿Como le dirían? ¿Tadashi 2?

-No hay forma de explicarlo a Tía Cass Hiro, lo mejor es que Honey lo deje... en una caja en el laboratorio o lo apague ¡Yo que se!- dijo bastante histérico.

-Meter a un persona en una caja cerrada puede traer graves consecuencias, esa persona podría morir de asfixia o podría tener graves trastornos psicológicos- hablo Baymax de nuevo, Tadashi lo miro.

-¿Escaneaste al otro? Dime... Físicamente ¿Es igual a mi?- preguntó algo esperanzado de que el otro fuera una maquina o algo así, porque en caso de que fuera un ser humano real desactivarlo sería igual a matarlo... y no se sentiría bien matándose a si mismo o deseándose la muerte a si mismo, sería demasiado raro.

-Tadashi y Tadashi no tienen ninguna diferencia fisiológicas, ambos son extremadamente iguales- dijo mientras mostraba el gráfico de cada uno comparándolos, con la única diferencia de que el Tadashi 2 tenía la marca que le había hecho Gogo.

-Wow ¿Eso será un problema?- preguntó curioso Hiro que aun no entendía que ponía tan histérico a su hermano.

-Yo creo que si Hiro- hablo la pelinegra frunciendo un poco el ceño -Si son exactamente iguales en todo siempre querrán lo mismo... me preguntó que pasará cuando ambos quieran a la misma persona de la misma manera romántica- explico frunciendo la nariz sin que el hermano mayor del chico la escuchara.

-No lo se...- Hiro se mordió el labio -¿Un trío?

.

 **Creo que este fue un poco más corto que el anterior, es que pensaba dejarlo como One-shot, pero luego no... y ahora espero que les guste.**

 **Saludos y gracias a:**

 **Amy-Chan Hatsune de Hamada**

 **Laidyx**

 **OsaQhra**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Lamento no responder expresamente cada una pero el tiempo casi no me da ¡Muchos saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de BH6 no me pertenecen.**_

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos lo que comentaron y leen esto! :D**

 _ **.**_

-Yo... no creo que a Tadashi le agrade eso- dijo la chica luego de su sorpresa inicial -Las parejas comúnmente son de solo dos- explicó como que si Hiro fuera un niño pequeño que aun no entraba al preescolar.

-¡Pero ambos son Tadashi! No sería un triangulo, además el ser humano tiene dos manos... cada uno puede tomar a la chica de una mano cuando caminan en el parque, en ves de dos pajitas para tomar el jugo serían tres... Aunque sería un poco complicado un beso, una vez cada uno, de todas maneras... Eso es lo único que hacen las parejas ¿Verdad?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Acaso tu no sabes como se hacen los bebes. Niño?- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Heee... si, supongo que entonces...- Hiro se quedo pensativo y Gogo lo miró algo esperanzada de que notara lo malo de la situación -¡Haremos un clon de la chica que Tadashi elija! ¡Así cada uno tendrá su pareja!- dijo feliz por su resolución.

-¿Que chica voy a elegir?- dijo confundido Tadashi mirando a su hermano, Hiro iba a contestar cuando el otro Tadashi salió del laboratorio sonriendo haciendo fruncir el ceño a... ¿Su verdadero yo?

-Probé mi punto, esta enojada contigo no conmigo- dijo sonriendo, Tadashi se preguntó como era posible odiarse tanto a si mismo.

.

Luego de una larga charla y una pequeña pelea terminaron por decidir que ambos Tadashi irían con Hiro a casa para explicarle lo mejor posible lo que había pasado a tía Cass, aunque ninguno de los pelinegros estaba muy de acuerdo de vivir con alguien exactamente igual a su lado y en el auto se iban peleando de quien era el que debía quedarse en la habitación y quien en la habitación de invitados.

-¿Y si duermo yo en la habitación de invitados y uno de ustedes duerme en mi cama?- preguntó Hiro un poco exasperado por la pelea de los que ya consideraba, hermanos gemelos.

-¡NO!- respondieron ambos a la vez antes de volver a pelear verbalmente, Hiro se hundió en el asiento frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo te lo dije, esto es un problema grave- hablo Gogo que estaba manejando el auto mientras negaba con la cabeza, Hiro resoplo rodando un poco los ojos.

-Ya se acostumbraran al otro y _todo_ mejorara, aun hay que decirles que somos héroes ¡Debo diseñar sus trajes! Casi lo olvido- dijo sacando una libreta un poco extrañado por la falta de Baymax, pero como todos no alcanzaban en el auto lo llevaban convertido en esa pequeña maleta roja de primeros auxilios.

-Por lo menos sabes que ningún Tadashi tirará por la ventana al otro- dijo divertida la pelinegra. Hiro los miró de reojo preguntándose si a alguno de ellos dos se le había pasado por la cabeza esa idea.

-Hu... Creo que no se matarían a si mismos- dijo frunciendo el ceño por lo raro que se escuchaba.

.

Honey venía pensativa dentro del taxi, luego de que decidieran que X-130 se quedaría con Hiro y con el otro no muerto Tadashi había decidido volver a su departamento. Debía pensar las cosas con calma, la ira se había ido aplacando y ahora trataba de pensar las cosas con más claridad. Tadashi, uh... el verdadero, no había tenido la culpa de quedar en coma luego de meterse en el incendio sin ninguna protección, sin ninguna oportunidad de salir en pie solo por un profesor que había terminado por traicionarlos ¡Tadashi había sido un idiota! ¡Era un idiota por lo buena persona que era! ¡Él no tenía posibilidades de salvar al profesor y aun así entro a hacerlo! Solo porque no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, había sido su error y ella... ella ¿Acaso fue un error tratar de remplazarlo? ¿Era pecado tratar de aplacar ese agujerito en el pecho que sentía y que el tiempo agrandaba cada vez más, igual que un agujero negro, tragándolo todo y rompiendo todo de a poco? ¿Debió ser más paciente? Pero... ¿Que hubiera pasado si Tadashi no sobrevivía? X-130 (un nombre puesto con una letra, guión y tres números que querían decir _Dashi)_ ¿Iba a lograr remplazarlo? Tratar de olvidar que alguna vez murió, tratar de hacer que nada paso y que volvió, _porque había vuelto_ , de alguna forma Tadashi había vuelto con X-130... pero ahora resultaba que Tadashi no se había ido, solo estaba en algún lugar, como la hija del profesor, envuelto en un sueño del que pudo no haber despertado y de donde había vuelto.

 _¿Nos querrás a los dos como alguna vez quisiste solo a uno?_ Esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza, por ahora creía que la solución más fácil era ver como se desarrollaban las cosas, como terminaban y que pasaba en el futuro, por ahora por lo menos...

Bajo del auto aun pensativa, camino por las escaleras no queriendo usar el ascensor y estaba por poner la llave en la cerradura cuando algo llamo terriblemente su atención, la puerta estaba abierta y ella la había dejado con llave, siempre lo hacía. Un pequeño ápice de angustia se instalo en ella por unos momentos mientras palidecía pensando las miles de posibilidades de lo que podía encontrar en el interior, silenciosamente abrió al puerta preparada para cualquier cosa, su celular se encontraba ya en su mano por si tenía que llamar a alguien que la ayudara rápido. Sintió un gran alivio al notar que todo parecía estar en orden, pero las ventanas estaban abiertas y el sol entraba, frunció el ceño tratando de que si alguien había ahí, no se diera cuenta de su presencia antes de que ella descubriera quien estaba o había estado ahí.

-¡Hola Aiko!- grito una voz masculina atrás suyo haciéndola saltar de susto y con los ojos cerrados le encajo un puñetazo en el ojo a quien fuera que estaba detrás de ella dejando al "atacante" desmayado en el piso. Honey abrió un ojo primero y luego ambos para mirar curiosa al ladrón o quien fuera que había entrado a su departamento sin permiso, sorprendiéndose al notar a un chico de cabello rubio corto, piel clara y si en ese momento no estuviera desmayado se notarían sus ojos violetas.

-¿Dylan?- dijo incrédula, hacía varios meses que no lo veía y el jamás había entrado a su residencia. La castaña clara frunció el ceño ¿Que circunstancias habían atraído a su hermano mellizo aquí? Resoplando alzo con algo de dificultad al chico dejándolo sobre el sillón mientras él murmuraba algo incomprensible sobre una torta de chocolate con crema. Se quedó observándolo por unos minutos hasta que se aburrió y decidió que de todas formas podía hablar con él cuando despertara, así que se dirigió a la cocina preparando un té que la ayudaría con los nervios. Este día iba a ser un día complicado.

.

Mientras Honey había noqueado a su hermano la tía Cass se había desmayado sobre el sillón al ver a Tadashi vivo y no solo a un Tadashi si no a dos.

-Te dije que era mala idea entrar como si nada Hiro- dijo Tadashi mirando algo preocupado a su tía tomando una de las manos de la mujer, el Tadashi clon había optado por quedarse al margen algo molesto por ello, pero no tenía de otra, el Tadashi verdadero había ganado el concurso de miradas (Estaba seguro que su otro yo hizo trampa, es imposible ganarte a ti mismo) por lo tanto, por haber ganado, le tocaba la habitación que era de ellos y él debía a ir a la de invitados, era bastante fastidioso llegar a su casa y tener que compartir todo contigo mismo, pero debía acostumbrarse.

.

-Nooooooo, el puré con chocolate hace mal, pero es delicioso...- Honey levantó una ceja por los murmullos del chico confundida -¿Sabes que si mezclas alcohol y agua 50 + 50 no son 100 sino 99*?- murmuro de vuelta en su mundo de ensueño, la rubia rió bajito por lo gracioso que se veía su hermano todo desparramado en el sillón hablando entre susurros y babeando.

-Dylan...- llamó pero este solo murmuro algo de la muralla China y su largo haciéndola rodar los ojos -Está bien, esperare a que te despiertes- dijo sacando su celular* y tocando en la pantalla el número de su madre, iba a llamarla a ella o a su padre para que vinieran a recoger a su hermano o algo cuando una duda la asalto ¿Que había arrastrado a su hermano aquí? ¿Y si se estaba escondiendo de sus padres? ¿O venía a invitarla a una cena familiar o algo así? No había hablado con sus padres desde hacía tiempo y con su hermano solo se había comunicado por mensajes, si, se había distanciado mucho de su familia cuando sus padres no aprobaron que estudiara en esa universidad, a ellos les hubiera encantado tener una hija abogada o algo así pero no alguien que siguiera... "los trabajos de hombres". Sus padres eran personas a la antigua, donde las ciencias solo eran para los hombres y en esa mentalidad ella jamás hubiera podido seguir su sueño y estudiar química como lo hacía ahora.

Suspiro bloqueando el celular decidida a esperar a que su hermano despierte y le cuente porque había venido de visita tan inesperadamente.

.

-Yo creo que al menos me encargaré de que la cena no se queme mientras ella despierta- dijo X-130 un poco cansado de estar ahí de adorno mientras Hiro y Tadashi trataban de reanimar a Tía Cass sin ayuda de Baymax que estaba sin batería.

-¡Claro!- le sonrió Hiro y su otro yo lo ignoró, igualmente le hizo sentir mejor que Hiro le sonriera como hacía con el otro, después de todo él también era Tadashi ¿No? Se merecía el mismo trato. Caminando hacia las ollas sobre la ornalla empezó a revolverlas y agregarles condimentos para lograr una comida comestible, esperaba que Tía Cass despertara pronto. Acarició a Mochi cuando este se le acercó ronroneando feliz de volver a verlo aunque parecía igual de feliz que Hiro por tener dos Tadashi en la casa. _Bueno, dos es mejor que ninguno ¿No?_ Pensó con una ligera sonrisa mirando de reojo al verdadero pelinegro, no importaba demasiado que se llevara mal o bien con su otro yo, ahora debía arreglar las cosas con Honey antes que el otro Tadashi, por lo menos tenía ventaja, ella no parecía molesta con él y si con el otro.

Obviamente no sabía que "su otro yo" mientras trataba de despertar a tía Cass pensaba lo mismo pero diciéndose para sus adentros que no debía dejar que el otro tomara más ventaja de la que ya traía y arreglar las cosas con la rubia antes que el otro.

La carrera había comenzado ¿Quien dijo que no podías competir contigo mismo?

.

 ***Estoy estudiando química y si, si uno mezcla 50ml de agua con 50ml de alcohol dudo que te de 100ml (da menos) y eso tiene una explicación científica.**

 **Lamento lo corto pero he estado sin tiempo T.T y la Internet se me corto por bastante tiempo y por eso no pude actualizar T.T**

 **Muchas Gracias a todos los que comentaron y leen está historia, me gustaría responderle a cada uno por separado pero ya no da el tiempo T.T**

 **Por cierto, si alguien está preocupado por la entrada de este OC solo digo que será secundario y relevante en tan solo dos o tres capitulo (Incluso puede ser uno solo) solamente para darle más problemas a Honey XD o a los Tadashi según el caso.**

 **Tengo entendido que Aiko es el nombre real de Honey, si no es así no se preocupen en corregirlo :D**

 **¡Muchos saludos y espero verlos pronto! Estoy en época de exámenes T.T**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de BH6 no me pertenecen.**_

 **Advertencia: El clon de Tadashi será llamado: Dashi (Ta-Dashi XD), X-130 o Tadashi 2.**

 **Un personajes con demasiado alcohol en la sangre (Dylan O.o)**

 **.**

-Yo creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es volver a la universidad, dejaste la... ¿ropa? De Baymax allá- explicó Dashi mientras medio sonreía, Tía Cass seguía desmayada en el sofá desde hacía una hora.

-¿Porque no vas tú y las traes?- dijo en un falso tono amable Tadashi haciendo que su clon frunciera el ceño.

-No, puede ser que cierres la puerta de la casa con llave y no me dejes entrar- dijo un poco asustado ante esa posibilidad, con Hiro dormido ¿Quién le aseguraba que Tadashi no lo dejaría afuera?

-No creo que Tadashi haga eso contigo, pero, si tanto te preocupa ¡Vamos todos!- dijo feliz Hiro.

-Pero... ¿Los tres?- dijo Tadashi frunciendo un poco el ceño, no dejaría a Hiro ir solo con Dashi (idea de Hiro de llamarlo así porque era muy confuso decir Tadashi a ambos)

-¡Si!- dijo emocionado, Dashi sonrió suavemente contento de que Hiro lo apoyara, Tadashi sabía que era típico de su hermano ser así pero no pudo evitar que el que tratara a Dashi igual que a él lo molestara un poco.

-¿Y tía Cass?- dijo tratando de evitar la salida de Hiro.

-Ella está inconsciente, puedo cuidar de la paciente hasta que ustedes regresen- la voz de Baymax lo hizo suspirar.

-¡Ves! No hay ningún problema, al menos que quieras quedarte en casa...- dijo un poco preocupado el menor de que Tadashi con todo lo pasado en el día se sintiera un poco cansado, por lo que sabía su hermano había pasado meses en el hospital y tal vez aun se sentía algo débil.

-Yo...- Tadashi no pudo evitar mirar a su clon quien le devolvía la misma mirada y fruncir el ceño ante eso -No, voy con ustedes, creo que Baymax puede hacer un gran trabajo- dijo seguro, Dashi hizo una pequeña mueca porque tenía esperanza que Tadashi no los acompañara, pero al parecer no todo en la vida era justo.

-¿Tu que dices Dashi? ¿Te quedas en casa?- preguntó está vez al otro, el clon no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante esa pregunta y ante la sonrisa burlona de su otro yo.

-¡No! Yo voy con ustedes- dijo seguro, fue el turno del otro pelinegro de rodar los ojos porque también le gustaba la posibilidad de que su clon no los acompañara.

Los tres salieron de la casa y se subieron al auto.

-¡Yo conduzco!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo haciendo suspirar a Hiro sabiendo que tardarían una eternidad por decidir quien conducía el auto hasta la Universidad, ahora pensaba que Gogo tenía algo de razón, si ambos pensaban y querían lo mismo ¿Como podrían ponerse de acuerdo en estas pequeñas cosas que eran, por ejemplo, conducir el auto?

.

Honey ordenó varias cosas de su departamento mientras su hermano seguía dormido en el sillón, al ordenar su escritorio se dio cuenta que su cartera había sido olvidada en su laboratorio de la universidad. Suspirando se pasó la mano por el cabello y luego su mirada se posó en su hermano, calculó que no tardaría demasiado en despertar o tal vez incluso podía quedarse en ese estado dormido-inconsciente toda la noche, no le haría daño despertarse y encontrar que el departamento estaba vacío.

Preparó rápidamente un café y lo dejo en la mesita cerca del sillón por si su hermano despertaba junto con una nota que le decía que no tardaba en volver y que la esperara, que cuando volviera hablarían y que no destrozara nada de su departamento en su ausencia. Dejo una copia de las llaves por si su hermano quería salir o en su tiempo a solas decidía volver a casa de sus padres.

Abrió una puerta que daba a una oscura habitación y prendió la luz, dentro de ella había bicicletas y una bella moto roja y en su asiento reposaba un casco. Medio sonriendo sacó la moto hacia afuera, hacía mucho que no salía en ella pero eso no quería decir que no supiera utilizarla, aunque muchos creían que una moto no iba con su estilo.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la Universidad sonriendo al notar todas las luces prendidas, aun cuando ya no faltaba mas de una hora para media noche mucha gente adentro seguía en actividad. Sonrió como siempre al entrar al salón saludando a sus compañeros de clases antes de adentrarse a su laboratorio sonriendo al encontrar el bolso perdido, revisó que todo estuviera en orden alegremente al notar que si lo estaba. Miró unos segundos a su al rededor y dudosa tomó unos cuadernos que había guardado en uno de los cajones con contraseña.

Dentro de ellos estaba toda la información, fotos, intentos fallidos e hipótesis que la llevaron a lograr clonar a Tadashi, tenía el pensamiento de quemarlos, pero le daba pena tirar cinco meses de investigaciones sin cesar por la borda, así que simplemente los guardó en su cartera y estaba disponiéndose a salir cuando un grito proveniente de la sala donde se hacían todos los experimentos todos juntos llamo su atención haciendo que abriera la puerta con más velocidad de lo usual encontrándose con la escena de un Hiro tratando de calmar a todos y a la mayoría de los estudiantes mirar con horror a ambos Tadashi, no solo por la impresión que era ver al chico que supuestamente murió en el incendio vivo, sino que verlo doble. También había algún desmayado por ahí y a un par tapándose la cara diciendo "Estoy loco, estoy loco"

Honey alzó una ceja incrédula y sin saber que hacer, aun cuando el sentimiento de furia ya no estaba presente cierto malestar si además de algo de culpa por haberle gritado así, después de todo, Tadashi no tenía la culpa de haber quedado en coma.

-¡Vuelvan a sus tareas! Solo ignorenlos- habló Gogo que había llegado recientemente junto con Fred, este último ya asimilando toda la información y psicológicamente preparado para ver a ambos Tadashi. La mayoría de la gente parecía histérica, pero poco a poco decidieron ignorar a los recién llegados y dejar las preguntas para más tarde o a lo mejor era un ilusión óptica colectiva y en unos momentos se les pasaba.

-Solo vinimos a buscar algo de Baymax, es por aquí- dijo Hiro empezando a caminar hacia el laboratorio-habitación que antes era de su hermano, Tadashi prefirió quedarse en la puerta mientras Dashi seguía al casi adolescente para ayudarlo.

Tadashi estaba algo pensativo, no sabía como acomodar su vida con la de Dashi, ambos genéticamente eran la misma persona y eran muy parecidos, era como tener un hermano gemelo con el cual debes resignarte a compartir cualquier cosa con él o a tener lo mismo por igual. No sabía porque su "yo" solía irritarlo tanto, es que Dashi trataba de hacer todo lo que hacía él e incluso remplazarlo ¿Pero X-130 no había sido creado para eso? ¿Para _remplazarlo_ porque supuestamente estaba muerto? No pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño ante eso, lo aceptaba, había sido incluso estúpido entrar al fuego por si mismo sin ninguna protección, pero en ese momento no había pensado, en ese momento solo quería salvar a la persona que le había enseñado tanto... y ahora que lo recordaba ¿Que había pasado con el profesor? ¿Había muerto en el incendio?

-¿Tadashi?- la voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndolo desviar su mirada a la chica de ojos verdes que lo miraba un poco nerviosa, sonrió también con algo de nerviosismo recordando lo enojada que estaba ella con él y como lo había ignorado hasta que salió por la puerta.

-Hola Honey- saludo suavemente, la rubia se mordió el labio sintiendo la atmósfera incomoda y como el silencio de unos segundo parecían horas, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

-Lo siento, por lo que dije... yo... se que tu no tienes la culpa de haber caído en coma y tal vez me sentí fuera de lugar...- ella bajo la mirada -Estoy muy feliz de que estés vivo- murmuro lo último sin poder evitar sonrojarse, Tadashi medió sonrió tomando una de sus manos.

-Es comprensible tu actitud, fue demasiado tiempo- dijo sonriéndole y ella le correspondió la sonrisa tímidamente, no pudieron evitar mirarse a los ojos unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada con una risita nerviosa y soltándose de las manos.

-Bueno, yo vine solo a buscar mi bolso... yo... Saludame a Hiro y a Dashi de mi parte ¿Está bien? Adiós- dijo rápidamente, Tadashi asintió y ella se despidió con una beso en la mejilla que lo tomó desprevenido haciéndolo sonrojar, pero Honey no se dio cuenta porque ya estaba en camino para la puerta.

Cuando Tadashi se dio vuelta notó la mirada asesina que le lanzaba Dashi y no pudo evitar medio sonreír ante eso ¿Quién era el que estaba celoso ahora?

Tadashi 2 estaba ayudando a Hiro a buscar entre las cajas la que era de Baymax, ya que había ordenado nuevamente la habitación y no sabía a donde las había dejado esta mañana cuando notó un murmullo de voces viniendo de la puerta y eso llamó un poco su atención. Salió a mirar curioso frunciendo el ceño al ver la escena, al parecer Honey y Tadashi estaban hablando, lo único que pudo escuchar realmente fue la despedida de ella y los saludos que le mandaba a él, aunque eso lo hizo sentirse mejor de alguna forma no pudo aplacar completamente los celos que sentía cuando la vio irse y por ello no oculto para nada su mirada de disgusto hacia "Tadashi verdadero" quien solo le sonrió. No pudo evitar preguntarse cual era su diferencia con el _verdadero_ , hasta ahora nada, por lo tanto ambos estaban en la misma linea... él no tenía ventaja ¿Verdad? ¿O acaso él no era tan bueno? Sentía esa pequeña espinita clavada en el pecho y esa sensación de disgusto y desanimo no se esfumo en todo el camino hacia la casa

¿Para Honey ambos eran iguales? Hacía apenas una hora hubiera respondido un si seguro ante esa pregunta, pero ahora no sabía muy bien que pensar y eso lo frustraba. No, él era tan bueno como Tadashi porque _era_ Tadashi, no se dejaría vencer a si de fácil.

.

Honey entró a su departamento frunciendo el ceño al notar que la puerta estaba abierta rodando los ojos sin poder evitarlo ¿Que acaso su hermano no sabía cerrar la puerta con llave?

-¿Dylan?- llamo despacio, como nadie respondió se preguntó si su hermano había salido.

-¡Aiko! ¡Aquí estás!- sintió el fuerte abrazó del rubio además de un fuerte olor a alcohol, por la voz del joven y su olor podía decir que estaba ebrio.

-¿De donde sacaste alcohol?- dijo asustada de que su hermano hubiera tomado alcohol puro que utilizaba para sus experimentos con sustancias, pero su hermano no sería tan idiota de tomar eso que ni se podía oler directamente porque era muy fuerte ¿O si?

-Salí a comprar a unas cuadras- dijo con voz ebria dando algunos hipos antes de soltarla y caminar tambaleante hacia la mesa para apoyarse y no caerse.

-Debes dormir, mañana tendrás una fuerte resaca... creí que eras un hijo y hermano muy aplicado "un ejemplo a seguir" ¿Que dirían nuestros padres si te vieran ahora?- dijo de forma desaprobatoria, más el borracho solo rió tristemente con sus ojos rojos por el alcohol en la sangre.

-Que soy un fracaso ¡Y eso es lo que soy! Estoy solo- lloriqueo y Honey no lo entendió muy bien -¡Eres un fracaso! Eso dijo la abuela antes de que me echaran de la casa ¡No sirves para nada imbécil! Podía leer escrito en los rostro de mis padres... Elloss... elloooos... Me despidieron- dijo lo último entrecortado y sin mirarla, la rubia alzó las cejas sorprendida.

-¿Te despidieron de tu trabajo?- dijo incrédula, su hermano era muy bueno en lo que hacía.

-SSSi- dijo alargando la S demasiado -Y nuestros padres me echaron de casa y hace dos días mi novio me dejo- dijo empezando a caminar tambaleante otra vez hasta tenerse con la pared -El suelo se mueve- rió como que si fuera gracioso.

-¿Novio? ¿O es novia?- dijo confundida, que ella supiera su hermano era un hetero intachable.

-Novio, novia, da lo mismo- dijo con su voz ebria -¡Incluso podría ser un hombre vestido de mujer! ¡Yo que se! No puedo decir que fuera mujer a ciencia cierta ¡Tal vez era un chico! Yo que se- Honey rodó los ojos, su hermano no era muy resistente al alcohol y por eso hablaba tonterías.

-Estoy segura que ella no te merecía- trato de consolarlo, de pronto su hermano rompió en llanto abrazándola fuertemente y apoyando su frente en su hombro.

-Ella me abandonó, el jefe me botó y nuestros padres me echaron de casa... ¡ESTOY SOLO EN ESTE MUNDO DE HIJOS DE $%#&!- Grito de pronto sorprendiéndola pero ahí nomas se largo a llorar de vuelta murmurando cosas imposibles de entender. Honey acarició suavemente su espalda tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-No estás solo, yo estoy contigo- dijo dulcemente.

-Pero yo no estuve contigo cuando nuestros padres no quisieron que fueras a esas universidad de nerds como tú, fui un cobarde ¡Waaaaaaa!- si había logrado tranquilizarse un poco en ese momento empezó a llorar con más fuerza. Honey se preguntó porque su hermano tomaba si no podía soportarlo -Tu querías tanto ir a esa universidad...- empezó a murmurar él mientras Honey trataba de acostarlo en la cama -Y yo no pude ponerme frente a nuestros padres y apoyarte, noooo... y tu estabas sola, y saliste adelante... y...y- no dijo más porque cayó dormido.

.

 **¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario Laidix! Tratare de actualizar una vez por semana cuando tenga internet y el capitulo XD ¡Me alegra saber mucho que te guste!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes de BH6 no me pertenecen, ni los personajes de otras películas... solo mi OC.**_

 _ **.**_

Cass parpadeó suavemente volviendo en si.

-En una escala del uno al diez ¿Como calificarías tu dolor?- habló Baymax mostrando el tablero de caritas con sus respectivos números.

-¿Dolor? Solo tuve un sueño extraño...- dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello en señal de confusión, se paró un poco adolorida por haber estado en una posición incomoda por bastante tiempo.

-Usted se desmayo- informó el robot, ella le sonrió suavemente.

-Creo que fue el estrés- dijo más tranquila mirando a sus costados y sin ver a nadie -¿Y Hiro?- preguntó confundida, pero en seguida le quito importancia pensando de que estaba en su habitación. Empezó a lavar los platos ignorando al robot que solo la miraba desde una esquina.

-¡Tía Cass!- la voz de Hiro la hizo sonreír.

-Sabes, tuve un sueño de lo más rar...- no pudo terminar la frase al darse vuelta sosteniendo un plato con sus manos al ver no solo a Hiro sino también a dos Tadashi. El ruido del plato rompiéndose contra el piso hizo eco en toda la habitación mientras en el rostro de la mujer estaba marcada la confusión y el horror absoluto, en una especie de estado de shock mientras sus tres sobrinos mantenían una sonrisa incomoda.

.

Honey suspiró mirando a su hermano ya totalmente dormido en su cama, bueno, esto era incomodo. Al parecer a su hermano lo habían echado de todos lados e incluso su novia lo había dejado. Ahora que recordaba, su novia se llamaba Emily, una chica muy rara, pero quien era ella para juzgar los gustos de su hermano... pero luego de eso había muchas cosas que no encajaban ¿Porque alguien despediría a su hermano? Dylan era tan bueno a lo que se dedicaba como ella en la química (sin las explosiones, esas no cuentan, la química tenía sus riesgos) y él siempre había sido el orgullo de sus padres y abuela ¿Que había cambiado? O tal vez las cosas no andaban tan bien como ella creía...

No es como que si su vida fuera fácil, ahora mismo debía lidiar con sus sentimientos encontrados hacia ambos Tadashi. Ambos eran iguales, a ambos los quería y, en lo más hondo de su ser, no se arrepentía de haber creado a Dashi, aunque eso le estuviera causando bastante problemas ahora, en esos cinco meses él fue quien la hizo esforzar y la mantuvo ocupada como para no derramar más lagrimas, él fue quien de alguna forma le brindo su apoyo... él era su proyecto, su creación y, aun así, sentía que era igual al real, a pesar de sabe que no lo era. Todo era muy confuso, sus sentimientos por Tadashi seguían ahí, pero ahora su corazón estaba partido en dos ¿Podría amar a ambos por igual? ¿O acaso amaba a uno más que a otro? La respuesta, por ahora, no la sabía. Como no sabía que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante.

Poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo y se durmió sentada en la silla.

.

-¡¿TADAHI HAMADA QUE HACES MULTIPLICADO EN DOS?!- grito luego de unos largos minutos la tía Cass haciendo saltar del susto a los tres jóvenes.

-¡No ha sido mi culpa!- respondieron por reflejo ambos un poco alarmados.

-¿¡Que no estabas muerto?! ¿¡Por que estás vivo?!- dijo confundida, enfadada y aun con la sensación de que este era un sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaría.

-¡Hay! ¡Si dejas de jalarme la oreja te lo podemos explicar!- exclamo uno de los Tadashi mientras Cass tenía agarrado de la oreja a ambos chicos exactamente iguales e Hiro estaría igual si Tía Cass hubiera tenido tres brazos.

-Los escucho jovencitos- dijo soltándolos y mirándolos con los brazos cruzados. Tadashi y Dashi tragaron en seco mientras Hiro trataba de escabullirse hacia su habitación -¡Espera ahí Hiro Hamada, tu también estás en problemas!- grito la mujer al ver que su sobrino menor se escapaba. El pelinegro gimió bajito asintiendo mientras se ponía firme.

-Podemos empezar con el incendio...- habló Tadashi verdadero, Dashi asintió suavemente. Cass los miró a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Hablando del incendio! ¿¡Quien rayos te enseño a correr en un edificio en llamas jovencito?!- grito haciendo que todos dieran un paso para atrás -Digo...- dijo confundida -Jovencitos...- dijo remarcando la "s" que daba el plural aún sin entender si ella había tomado algo que no debió y estaba viendo doble, pero Hiro se veía como uno solo ¿O estaba soñando?

Hiro fue quien se adelanto un poco y empezó a contar la historia desde el principio, aunque con intervención de sus hermanos en algunas partes y luego todo lo que pasó quedo más o menos tendido.

.

Cuando Honey despertó por el estridente sonido del celular que estaba en su regazo lo primero que se preguntó fue que hacía dormida en una silla y luego sintió el punzante dolor del cuello por haber dormido en una posición tan incomoda. Unos segundos después se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su hermano al no verlo en la cama y sintió una fuerte alarma ante eso, pero no pudo buscarlo ya que el celular seguía sonando como que si quisiera recordarle de que seguía ahí y que aun no lo había atendido. Resoplando y sin ver quién era atendió.

-Ojala sea importante porque...

-¡Hola Honey!- al escuchar la voz de Hiro se calmó un poco y medio sonrió.

-Hola Hiro ¿Que pasa?- dijo tranquilamente frunciendo el ceño al ver la hora en el reloj, eran las dos de la mañana.

-Mmm... bueno, ya le hemos contado todo a tía Cass y ha reaccionado muy bien, pero quería preguntar si Dashi ¿Puedo hacer todo lo que hacemos los humanos? Mi tía no ha querido darle agua porque cree que hará un corto circuito ¡Espera! Te pongo en altavoz así te escuchamos todos.

-¿Todos?- dijo confundida.

-¡Si! Estamos Tadashi, Dashi, Baymax, Tía Cass y yo- exclamó felizmente mientras trataba de poner el altavoz.

-No hará cortocircuito no es un robot, es un humano común y corriente- dijo confundida escuchando un "se los dije" de fondo que seguramente había dicho Dashi junto con un "Que lamentable" que seguramente había dicho Tadashi rodando los ojos.

-Lamento las molestias querida- hablo la mujer haciéndola sonreír.

-No, no es mole...

-¡Aikooooo!- Honey dio un pequeño salto asustada por la entrada de su aun ebrio hermano a la habitación, al parecer se había levantado a hacer locuras, tapo el celular con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Dylan, no grites, estoy hablando por teléfono!- lo riño bajito.

-Heee... ¿Honey? ¿Está todo bien ahí?- preguntó Hiro algo preocupado porque ya se estaba acostumbrando a los ataques a la cual la ciudad era sometida y ellos salvaban con sus trajes de superhéroes.

-Si... solo es la televisión- dijo nerviosa mientras su hermano murmuraba cosas inentendibles y se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared -¡Deja de hacer eso!- susurro tapando el celular y obligando a su hermano a sentarse en la silla donde ella estaba antes.

-¿Estás con alguien?- preguntó Hiro algo incomodo por si era inoportuno, en ese momento los otros dos chicos se habían arrimado al celular para escuchar mejor.

-¡No!- en ese momento se escucho el grito de su hermano que se había escapado y que seguramente se había caído o tropezado con algún escritorio o algo, así que empezó a caminar hacia la sala donde su hermano estaba desparramado en el piso mirando al vacío -¡Levantate!- ordenó mientras que trataba que nadie la escuchara por medio del celular.

-¡Yo también te quiero Aiko!- chillo abrazándola fuertemente y haciendo que el celular cayera al suelo en un sonido sordo.

-¡Dylan, BASTA!- grito furiosa tratando de sacárselo de encima pero su hermano insistía en abrazarla, así que termino por rendirse y tomar de nuevo el celular.

Obviamente que al escuchar lo dicho por el chico los tres chicos y la tía Cass quedaron con un signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas ¿Honey estaba con alguien? ¿Porque ese alguien decía que la quería? ¿Porque ella no quería que se enteraran que esa persona estaba ahí? Una ligera sonrisa de confusión apareció en el rostro de Tía Cass mientras Hiro solo levantaba una ceja y los otros dos sentían los celos a flor de piel.

-Lo lamento, estoy en un problema personal- dijo antes de cortar, dejando con sus erróneas sospechas a ambos Tadashi que querían ahorcar a esa silueta sin nombre llamada Dylan, porque... ¿¡Porque estaría un hombre en el departamento de Honey a estás horas?!

-¿Quién es Aiko?- preguntó curioso Hiro. Tadashi y Dashi levantaron una ceja incrédulos de que Hiro no conociera el verdadero nombre de Honey.

-La verdadera pregunta es ¿Quién es Dylan?- dijeron Tadashi y Dashi al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa forzada y con un aura oscura.

.

Honey suspiró mientras su hermano se quejaba de su fuerte resaca, realmente esperaba que ninguno de los chicos malpensara lo que pasaba en su departamento, pero jamás le había mencionado a Tadashi que tenía un hermano, ni a él, ni a Fred, ni a Wasabi ¡Ni siquiera a Gogo y ella era su mejor amiga! Su familia era un secreto para todos, prefería ocultarla en el pasado y seguir adelante, no de la forma que lo hizo su hermana mayor escapándose con su novio en una noche oscura y de la cual, por cierto, no había tenido noticias desde que tenía doce años, es decir, desde que se fue. No, ella quería demostrarle a su madre y padre que se podía seguir adelante, que fuera mujer no quería decir que lo único que debía saber era como lavar los platos y las tareas del hogar, ella quería algo más, ella quería lo que su hermano quería y tenía, poder hacer lo que le gustaba. Lamentablemente sus padres no la habían apoyado en su proyecto de entrar a la universidad, su hermano no se puso en contra ni a favor y su abuela solo negó con la cabeza mientras murmuraba que no sabía de donde habían salido sus nietas tan locas.

Dylan levantó una ceja al ver a su hermana tan pensativa y suspiró.

-Hace unos días Rapunzel volvió a casa, con un título, su esposo y su hijo de tres meses... yo, yo quise poder de alguna forma arreglar no haberte apoyado y, aunque nuestros padres no querían verla, yo los convencí de que sí. Ella quería verte, pero no me animé a decirle donde estabas bajo la mirada de mamá y papá inventó la historia de que estabas en el extranjero con un familiar desconocido por no-se-porque- dijo sonriendo levemente ante lo último, Honey levantó una ceja confundida en extremo.

-¿Y por eso te echaron de casa? ¿Porque recibiste a nuestra hermana?- dijo incrédula, pero al volver su vista en su hermano este estaba dormido seguramente por el alcohol que había en su sistema. Por lo menos sabía un poco más de lo que había pasado con su hermano antes de llegar aquí.

-Por lo menos pude hacer que tu novio... ¿Como se llamaba? Tadashi se alejara, puesto que ahora cree que hay un chico desconocido para él en tu departamento- dijo más dormido que despierto, ella hizo una mueca murmurando un "¡No es mi novio!" cuando se dio cuenta que implicaba lo dicho por su hermano.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito ese "¡Te quiero Aiko!"- se quejó, pero su hermano ya estaba totalmente dormido, Honey rodó los ojos -Cobarde- susurró.

.

 **La hermana de Honey Rapunzel O.o En realidad ella iba a ser su madre pero luego me dije que no era buena para ser mala con Honey y no apoyarla, así que es su hermana que se escapo de la torre antes de tiempo ja ja XD**

 **Muchas gracias a:**

 **Zuri Hinamori Tomago:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Lamento un poco las faltas de ortografía pero el programa que utilizo para escribir no es word y no me marca los errores :( Pero bueno, hago lo que puedo ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Luego se verá exactamente porque Tadashi esta vivo y ya se como terminará la historia, ahora falta lo intermedio ja ja XD ¡Saludos! :D

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza...  
**

 **¿Comentarios?**


	6. Chapter 6

_4:30 AM_

 _No sabía que te llamabas Aiko :) H.H_

 _4:33 AM_

 _ **ja ja, es mi nombre real, pero sigo prefiriendo que me digan Honey ;) H.L**_

 _4:36 AM_

 _Mis hermanos estaban de mal humor, al parecer tienen una gran curiosidad de saber quien es Dylan, pero al parecer les cayó mal y no se porque O.o H.H_

 _4:38 AM_

 _ **Mmm... debió ser que estaban cansados y por ello parecían de mal humor, no creo que tenga que ver con Dylan :) H.L**_

 _4:40 AM_

 _Yo creo que si ¿Que hacía un chico a estás horas en tu residencia? :P H.H_

 _4:42 AM_

 _ **Sus padres lo echaron de casa, estaba ebrio y no tenía dinero para quedarse en un hotel, no podía echarlo de mi casa ¿No deberías estar dormido? -_- H.L**_

 _4:44 AM_

 _Si, pero creo que Tadashi y Dashi están haciendo un plan para asesinar a Dylan O.O H.H_

 _4:45 AM_

 _ **ja ja ja ¿Porque dices eso? Es ridículo XD H.L**_

 _4:47 AM_

 _Dashi a escrito en un papel Dylan y luego lo ha rotó en miles de pedazos para luego agarrar un encendedor y quemarlos. Tadashi hizo algo parecido pero antes de romper el papel y quemarlo le puso una gran equis roja sobre su nombre y ambos tienen cara de psicópatas al hacerlo. H.H_

 _4:50 AM_

 _ **Hiro, te estás imaginando cosas, duerme. H.L**_

 _4:51 AM_

 _Está bien, hasta mañana, no respondas, para cuando leas esto estaré dormido. H.H_

Honey levantó una ceja al leer los mensajes de nuevo antes de acomodarse en la cama, su hermano había terminado por dormir en el sillón dejando la cama vacía. No pudo evitar una sonrisa nerviosa mientras de quitaba los lentes y los ponía en la mesita de luz, sabía lo celoso que por naturaleza Tadashi era con todos y, por consecuencia, también lo era Dashi, solo esperaba que no saltaran sobre su hermano y trataran de matarlo antes de que ella les explique que es tan solo un familiar.

Aunque pensándolo bien, ella no tenía porque explicarles quien es Dylan ni ellos tenían razones para ponerse molestos con él. Pero ya que, lo verían al otro día.

.

A la mañana siguiente despertó cuando unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta, se levantó alarmada pensado en que lío se habría metido su hermano ahora pero para su sorpresa y alivio este estaba aun dormido sobre el sillón sin ánimos de despertar. Iba a volver a acostarse al notar que aun era muy temprano para ir a la Universidad cuando los golpes la hicieron recordar qué la había levantado.

-¡Ya voy!- exclamó poniéndose un chaleco arriba del piyama de color claro que llevaba puesto, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una chica de cabello negro y que mascaba un chicle.

-Hola Honey, he venido a investigar el famoso caso de que hay un chico en tu departamento- dijo con burla antes de volver a hacer globo con la goma de mascar para luego romperlo, la rubia levantó una ceja mientras la pelinegra había entrado sola en un auto-invitación.

-Buenos días Gogo- sonrió cerrando la puerta luego de que esta entrara y la mirara con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y bien?- Honey rodó los ojos.

-¿Quién te envió a averiguarlo?- preguntó la latina, Gogo rodó los ojos.

-Vine por mi misma- respondió sinceramente -Luego de hablar con Hiro por mensajes me entere de ello y quise saber que pasaba. No eres de adentrar chicos a tu departamento porque si- dijo seriamente y, aunque no quisiera expresarlo, algo preocupada y curiosa.

-¿Que hacían tu y Hiro hablando tan tarde por celular?- dijo al darse cuenta de eso, Gogo solo volteó el rostro algo ruborizada antes de volver a mirarla con su semblante de siempre.

-Eso no importa ahora rubia, el tema eres tu y no trates de cambiarlo- reprendió -Dejate de dramas y dime que esta pasando- dijo seriamente, Honey suspiro frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras pensaba como explicar las cosas desde el principio e iba a decir algo cuando una voz la interrumpió.

-¿Quien es tu amiga, Aiko?- dijo Dylan medio dormido apoyado en la puerta mientras trataba de enfocar la vista bien ya que la cabeza le seguía doliendo horrores.

-¿Y este quien es?- dijo algo despectiva la pelinegra pero sin pasara por alto que ambos rubios eran muy parecidos -Si no te conociera diría que es tu hermano mellizo- dijo con sarcasmo ante lo que Honey se tenso un poco con una risita nerviosa haciendo que Gogo alzara las cejas asombrada -¿¡Tienes un hermano mellizo?!

-¡Si!- dijo eufórico Dylan sin saber muy bien porque abrazando a Honey -¿Que acaso no nos parecemos?- dijo tratando de mantener una sonrisa, Honey sonrió incomoda mientras Gogo los analizaba con la mirada, ambos eran rubios, su tono de piel era la misma, pero los ojos del joven eran de color violeta y los de su amiga verdes, aunque varias de sus facciones eran parecidas.

-Esto lo tienes que explicar- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con una ceja alzada, la rubia suspiro mientras se alejaba de su hermano.

.

 **Tenía que actualizar si o si el capitulo hoy así como estaba sin terminar porque es mi último día de internet. Bien, quería avisar que utilizo el wi-fi del laboratorio del colegio para subir los lunes o los martes, rara vez logro colarme algún otro día para actualizar, el 6/07 empiezan las vacaciones de invierno en mi país y eso quiere decir dos semanas sin Internet y una más por mesas de exámenes, así que es probable que no actualice por tres semanas, pero si llego a conseguir Internet subiré.**

 **Muchas gracias a los que están leyendo esto, un saludo especial a los que comentaron, lamento no poder contestar comentarios pero leo cada uno y me levantan mucho el animo.  
**

 **Dylan es el hermano de Honey.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de BH6 no me pertenecen, tampoco lo quiero, muchas gracias XP ja ja**

 **.**

-Entonces, este idiota aquí presente es tu hermano que tus padres echaron de la casa, despidieron del trabajo y quedo soltero ¿No? Mi pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué no sabíamos que tenías un hermano?- dijo la pelinegra mirando de reojo al rubio que tenía la vista fija en la televisión.

-Mi situación familiar es algo complicada, una hermana que se escapó con su novio y volvió graduada de la Universidad muchos años después, un hermano perfecto- dijo señalando a Dylan -Del cual nuestro padres tenían grandes expectativas y yo tampoco me explico lo que paso- se señaló a si misma -Y yo misma que ahorre en un trabajo de medio tiempo para comprar el departamento, salir de la casa y poder estudiar lo que me gusta-

.

Cass respiró profundo antes de abrir la puerta de vidrio, el lugar estaba lleno de personas con guardapolvos blancos caminando por todos lados.

-¿Usted es Cass Hamada*?- la voz de la mujer la hizo darse vuelta y asentir suavemente, la mujer asintió con el rostro imperturbable y con una seña le pidió que la siguiera. Cass suspiró nerviosa al notar como se adentraban al lugar, estaban en la morgue, la primera vez que había estado ahí había sido en la muerte de su hermano y su esposa, la última vez que estuvo fue cuando supuestamente Tadashi había muerto.

-Muy pocos vuelven a estos lugares Señora- la voz de un hombre la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, ella alzo la mirada para ver al doctor que había hecho los análisis y había dicho que ese cuerpo le pertenecía a su sobrino. No sabía si sentir furia contra él por haberles dado a todos un informe falso o sentirse bien por ello.

-Creo que hubo una equivocación- hablo sin vacilar, sus ojos se veían fríos, el hombre asintió como pidiendo que prosiguiera -El cuerpo que sepultamos no era él de mi sobrino- dijo rápidamente, el hombre alzo las cejas sorprendido.

-Puedo asegurarle que el análisis se hizo a conciencia señora, yo no tendría por qué mentirle. Lamento mucho su perdida, pero eso jamás me ha detenido a dar análisis correctos- explicó, Cass respiró profundo.

-Hace un día el hospital me llamó... Mi sobrino se encontraba ahí _vivo_ \- dijo remarcando la palabra -Por lo tanto ese cuerpo no podría ser el de mi sobrino- alzo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos incrédulos del doctor.

-Eso es imposible, el cuerpo era de Tadashi Hamada, pude tomarle análisis de sangre e incluso de los huesos- Cass no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mareada ante la idea de los doctores pinchando un cuerpo muerto, pero trató de recuperarse rápido mientras seguía escuchando lo que decía el profesional -Todo apuntaba a que era el muchacho, las muestras de sangre coincidían con la que tenía el hospital de él, Señora... el cuerpo era de él, estoy totalmente seguro- dijo mientras buscaba algo en los cajones llenos de papeles acomodados.

-Debió haber sido un error... el hospital tal vez mando sangre incorrecta- trato de calmar al doctor que estaba pálido como que si hubiera visto un fantasma, Cass pensó que al parecer él no había cometido el error a propósito como pensó en un principio. El doctor se pasó la mano por el rostro.

-Tal vez fue eso... vamos hacer una cosa, usted tráigame una dosis de la sangre de su sobrino y la compararemos con la que tengo del cuerpo, así podremos saber qué fue lo que fallo- dijo mientras su rostro se volvía a ver calmo, Cass asintió mientras salía pensativa ¿Era una gran coincidencia que la sangre equivocada que llego a la morgue fuera de la persona que realmente había muerto?

.

A las afueras de la ciudad una impotente mansión se alzaba en todo su esplendor, sus delicados jardines estaban llenos de flores y fuentes haciéndolo ver más hermoso, varios jardineros estaban trabajando en algunas plantas desordenadas y se veían algunas mujeres vestidas de mucamas barriendo los caminos que adentraban a ese hermoso lugar.

En el balcón una mujer con el cabello negro lacio hasta la cintura y con hermosos ojos verdes, vestida con una playera y un pantalón que a leguas se notaban que eran de la más fina calidad, miraba con rostro sereno hacia afuera. Cualquiera que no la conociera pensaría que todo estaba bien, pero tras su máscara de frialdad varias emociones se arremolinaban. No, no todo estaba bien. Su hija mayor se había ido esa misma mañana, su hijo mediano se había escapado sin decir ni ton ni son, pero ya se imaginaba dónde estaba y... su hija menor, hacía mucho que no sabía nada de ella. Frunció un poco el ceño mientras suspiraba y miraba hacia la nada, en sus manos un pañuelo era estrujado.

-Señora- la voz de un joven la hizo darse vuelta, descargando todo su malestar con el pobre sirviente.

-¿¡Que rayos quieres?!- grito furiosa haciendo que el jovencito se encogiera un poco, pero trató de mantener la compostura.

-Usted pidió que le dijéramos de cualquier cambio, mi señora- dijo bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto -Creo que la última información sobre la señorita Miyazaki puede importarle- la mujer le iba a gritar que ya sabía todo ¿Cómo no lo iba a saber cuándo Rapunzel, su hija mayor, había estado en ese mismo lugar hacía menos de cinco horas? Pero al ver los ojos del sirviente supo que no se refería a Rapunzel.

-Aiko...- susurro.

.

-Vamos a poner como que si entendiera todo... ¿Presentaras a Dylan a los demás?- preguntó la pelinegra levantando una ceja. Honey abrió la boca para decir que sí, pero luego la cerro frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que lo mejor será presentarlo como un amigo de mi familia, me vino a visitar y le estoy dando alojamiento el poco tiempo que se quede en San Fransokio- sonrió ante la idea.

-Yo no tengo ni voz ni voto en esto ¿Verdad?- la voz del rubio las hizo darse vuelta, el chico parecía ya no prestar atención a la televisión, Honey medio sonrió.

-Explicar que eres mi hermano es muy largo y tedioso...- trato de quitarle importancia Honey, Dylan sonrió al igual que su hermana, Gogo pensó que ambos eran terriblemente iguales y que si le pusieran una falda a Dylan, el pelo largo y algo de maquillaje podría hacerse pasar por chica sin problemas... Bueno, no era tan así, pero los hermanos tenían varias facciones muy parecidas.

-¿Y qué tal si decimos que soy tu novio?- dijo el rubio pasando su brazo por los hombros de su hermana, Honey se removió nerviosa recordando su problema con ambos Tadashi. Gogo empezó a reírse divertida.

–¡Tadashi te matara! Ahora que son dos, podrán contra ti- dijo divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza ante la idea de ambos pelinegros atacando al rubio mientras este gritaba por auxilio.

–¿Ahora que son dos?- dijo curioso, Honey suspiro sabiendo que tendría que explicarle a su hermano sobre la clonación.

–¿Acaso Honey no te lo ha dicho? Clono a Tadashi porque creíamos que estaba muerto, pero luego re-apareció– dijo la pelinegra alzando una ceja, Dylan abrió los ojos sorprendido.

–¿¡Pudiste clonar a alguien?!- grito incrédulo, Honey rió de manera nerviosa y se acomodó el cabello para explicarlo mejor cuando su hermano la abrazó fuertemente haciéndola gritar del susto cuando ambos cayeron al suelo -¡Esa es mi hermana! ¡Eres una maldita genia, rubia!- grito mientras llenaba de besos el rostro de la latina que trataba de zafarse de su empalagoso (y loco) hermano, Gogo solo empezó a reír sin intención de ayudar a su amiga, en lo familiar era mejor no meterse.

.

En la casa de los Hamada todo estaba en silencio, ambos Tadashi dormían plácidamente cada uno en su cama, Hiro estaba completamente tapado y demasiado quieto, además de que Baymax no se encontraba en la habitación.

Tía Cass entró suavemente a la habitación donde dormían dos de sus tres sobrinos, sonrió al ver a Tadashi dormido y lo tapo mejor besando su frente. Al ver a Hiro todo tapado alzo sus cejas y lo destapo, no sorprendiéndose tanto al ver que en realidad era una almohada, suspirando salió hacia la habitación de huéspedes donde cerro las cortinas para luego besar la frente de Dashi mientras lo tapaba bien. Con sus dos sobrinos mayores ya tapados bajo al sótano para buscar a Hiro, este dormía sobre el sillón con la computadora prendida y con Baymax apagado a un costado, sonrió suavemente al ver la escena mientras tomaba a su sobrino en brazos para subirlo hacia su habitación, al hacerlo notó enseguida lo mucho que había crecido, ya no era un niño pequeño que podía alzar rápidamente. Pesaba más de lo que recordaba, no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante ese pensamiento. Con cuidado subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación y dejarlo sobre su cama sin que se despertara, luego de taparlo bajo de nuevo para traer a Baymax.

Su familia jamás se había sentido tan completa desde la muerte de los padres de sus sobrinos, aunque lo negara, todavía extrañaba a su hermano mayor y a su mujer. Pero ahora, con Tadashi de vuelta y Dashi, todo parecía estar mejorando, aunque esa sensación de que tarde o temprano quedaría solo uno de ambos no dejaba de seguirla. El mundo no estaba preparado para dos personas exactamente iguales de manera artificial ¿Podrían quedarse ambos? Suspirando recordó que tendría que llevar a Tadashi -al verdadero- al hospital para tener la muestra de sangre y llevarla a la morgue. Aunque sabía que ese cuerpo no era el de su sobrino no quería dejar cabos sueltos por ningún lado.

.

La dama miraba las fotos de ambos Tadashi sorprendida.

-¿Dices que Aiko... lo clono?- dijo con incredulidad, las fotos eran de lejos pero se podía notar fácilmente en ellas ambos jóvenes iguales.

-Eso no es todo señora, pudo hacerlo mientras se creía que el joven Hamada estaba muerto, por lo tanto con ADN consiguió crear a un cuerpo independiente del verdadero, ambos tienen los mismo recuerdos, su forma física es igual, su forma de pensar también lo es...- explicó el chico -Su esposo quería que viera eso- agregó luego de unos segundos de silencio. La mujer miraba con incredulidad todos los datos que le mostraban.

–Arashi* la estaba siguiendo desde que comenzó su investigación- dijo frunciendo el ceño, conocía a su marido y él, entre los dos, era el más sentido con Aiko por escaparse de casa y entrar a una Universidad que ninguno de los dos aprobó ¿Porque, entonces, interesarse en ella ahora? Sabía muy bien que Arashi era rencoroso y había enterrado en el pasado el recuerdo de sus dos hijas, lo había demostrado en su trato frío y duro con Rapunzel cuando está volvió ¿Porque interesarse en la investigación de Aiko? Entonces la verdad le cayó como agua fría.

–¿Señora Misaki*?- preguntó el sirviente al notarla de pronto pálida, ella no respondió y dando la vuelta camino hacia el despacho de su marido con paso firme. Ella también había quedado herida cuando ambas los abandonaron, pero ¿De niña, acaso, jamás pensó en escaparse y estudiar donde lo hacía su hermano mayor? Nada más que ella jamás se dignó siquiera a decir la idea en voz alta, ella había acatado a las órdenes de sus padres sin poner resistencia, pero sus hijas no... Pero eso no quitaba que fueran sus hijas, sus niñas, esas pequeñas flores que cuido y mantuvo consigo hasta que no pudo más. Dylan también se había ido, él, siendo un varón y teniendo todos los caminos libres en esta familia por simplemente ser un chico también se había ido atrás de sus hermanas ¿Porque?

-¡Arashi!- dijo fuertemente apenas abrió las puertas, ese amor por la ciencia lo habían sacado de parte de él, de eso estaba segura. El abuelo de su esposo había sido un gran químico.

–Estoy tratando un tema importante ahora querida– ella miró sorprendida al rubio que estaba en compañía de su esposo.

-¿Alistair Krei?-

 _¿Qué hacía ese hombre ahí?_

.

-¿Una muestra de sangre? ¿Tía, es enserio? ¡Estamos llegando tarde a la Universidad!- se quejó Tadashi frunciendo el ceño, jamás le habían gustado demasiado las agujas. Dashi solo sonreía burlón contento de que él no tenía que ir al hospital.

-Hoy no irán, vamos a ir los cuatro- eso borro la sonrisa de Dashi.

-¿¡Que?!- exclamaron los jóvenes iguales al mismo tiempo.

-Pero tía, tenemos un proyecto importante...- trato de convencer Hiro sin resultados. En pocos minutos todos estaban en el auto.

-Tadashi tiene buena salud, conserva una dieta adecuada ¿Porque vamos al hospital?- preguntó Baymax ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Porque Tía Cass quiere que le hagan un análisis de sangre a Tadashi- explicó Hiro señalando a su hermano.

-No, hum, yo soy Dashi- dijo incomodo el Tadashi que estaba señalando.

-¡A! ¡Lo siento! A Tadashi...- dijo señalando al otro.

-¿¡Que?! Yo soy Dashi- dijo el otro con incredulidad, Hiro frunció el ceño y la tía Cass suspiró. Ambos chicos se habían vestido igual ¿Cómo sabrían quién era el verdadero Tadashi?

.

 ***Arashi y Misaki son los nombres que elegí para los padres de Honey, ambos son nombres japoneses por lo que se.**

 **Hola, lamento mucho la tardanza :P pero no encontré Internet...**

 **Pyro phoenix-bird:** ¡Hola! :3 Las cosas se están poniendo algo negras XD ja ja Estoy recolectando ideas de como resolver el problema de Honey, mis hermanas opinaron también cada una con una idea más loca que la otra O.o ja ja XD Si, vi Zatura, sería un posible solución :) Ya veremos lo que pasará cuando el final este cerca... ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentarios! ¡Saludos!

 **Laidyx:** ¡Hola! Si, es muy posible el hirogo XD Todos reaccionan extraño a ambos, hasta los médicos como puedes ver. Aquí supimos algo más sobre los padres de Honey que serán algo importantes en el futuro, creo XD Por ahora Tadashi, Dashi y Dylan no se encontraron, ya veremos que pasará cuando suceda XD ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!

 **Amy Tanaka Overland:** Si, Dylan es hermano de Honey, lamento haberte confundido en el anterior cap :P Me alegra que la historia te guste ¡Muchos saludos! :D

 **Espero actualizar pronto :D**


	8. Chapter 8

—Honey tiene un hermano, es él el chico que está hospedando— hablaba Gogo por móvil con los auriculares puestos mientras con su moto sorteaba algunos autos para llegar a la Universidad.

—¡Wow! ¿Se los digo a Tadashi y Dashi?— dijo un sonriente Hiro desde el otro lado de la línea, Gogo medio sonrió al escuchar el tono tan entusiasta del chico.

—Yo creo que no, que Honey les explique. La verdad le dije que no le diría a nadie— confesó mientras se detenía por un semáforo en rojo.

—Nosotros no iremos hoy a la Universidad, a Tía Cass se le ocurrió hacer un análisis de sangre pero ambos dijeron no ser Tadashi, así que les quitaron sangre a ambos. Los médicos estaban sumamente sorprendidos al notar que su sangre era exactamente igual— explicó el pelinegro.

—Honey hizo un gran trabajo— dijo mientras arrancaba.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Es genial! Pero crees... ¿Que Dashi se quedara con nosotros?— preguntó casi en secreto Hiro, Gogo frunció el ceño confundida.

—¿Porque el clon de Tadashi no se quedaría con nosotros?— dijo sin entender, Hiro suspiró.

—No lo sé, es un clon... podría algo salir mal y él podría morir, no sé cómo se sentiría que murió y al mismo tiempo no, porque Tadashi seguiría ahí— explicó, Gogo resopló negando con la cabeza, a veces Hiro se hacía esos cuestionamientos raros, sobre todo cuando hacía tanto tiempo no tenían una misión como héroes.

—Eso no pasará genio, basta de drama— dijo rodando los ojos pero sonriendo, Hiro siempre tenía ese efecto tan raro en ella.

.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora?— preguntaron Tadashi y Dashi al mismo tiempo, Cass suspiró sin saber que responder ahora.

—Ustedes se quedaran en el auto mientras llevo estás muestras al lugar donde me las pidieron ¿Está bien?— contesto algo cortante haciendo suspirar a los tres adolescentes que iban con ella. La mujer no pudo evitar pensar que tener a tres chicos a su cargo era muy difícil, ni siquiera le daban tiempo de buscar un libro de "como superar la muerte de alguien cercano" y aparecían vivos... multiplicados en dos, pero vivos. Ella jamás había imaginado tener hijos o cuidar niños pero el destino, al parecer, le tenía preparado otra cosa. La muerte de sus padres fue muy duro para ella, pero no pudo concentrarse en su tristeza porque muy poco tiempo después se enteró de que su hermano había muerto junto con la noticia de que ella cuidaría a los dos niños. Sus sobrinos no tenían a nadie más que se ocupara de ellos. La verdad era que debió haber conseguido un libro ¿Porque no lo hizo? Hubiera servido.

—La verdad no entiendo a donde vamos— dijo Hiro algo exasperado mientras su tía aparcaba el auto, ella solo les medio sonrió.

—Quédense aquí y no bajen jovencitos— les advirtió antes de entrar, los tres resoplaron aburridos y eso le sacó una sonrisa sin poder evitarlo.

.

Misaki cerró la puerta atrás de si para dejar a ambos hombres adentro, no es que estuvieran haciendo algo inapropiado además de negocios. Estaba segura que su esposo no la engañaría con un hombre... ¿O si? La dama se llevó una mano a la frente diciéndose a sí misma que debía de dejar de ver esas novelas que daban por la tarde, le daban idean raras de cualquier situación.

Pero volviendo al tema inicial, ella seguía nerviosa por el seguimiento de Arashi a la investigación de Aiko.

—Estos últimos días la ciudad estuvo más tranquila que nunca, todos nos preguntamos ¿Quiénes son estos héroes que nos ayudan en los problemas? ¿Dónde están? Y ¿En qué momento aparecerán ahora?— decía el periodista desde la televisión antes de que la pantalla fuera cubierta por una foto de los seis héroes con sus trajes. Misaki rodó los ojos burlona muy segura de que esos tales héroes no existían e iba a apagar la televisión cuando algo le llamo profundamente la atención, rápidamente puso pausa al aparato para que la imagen no desapareciera. Por varios minutos miró la foto de los seis chicos tratando de encontrar lo que llamaba su atención a gritos, cuando se detuvo por quinta vez en la figura de la rubia lo notó: esos ojos verdes que reconocería en cualquier lado, un fuerte grito se escapó entre sus labios mientras miraba la pantalla horrorizada.

—¡Es Aiko!— grito prácticamente histérica, cuando la calma más o menos volvió ella ladeo la cabeza devuelta hacia la televisión, prometiéndose a sí misma averiguar quiénes eran esos cinco chicos restantes que habían convencido a su dulce y simpática niña a hacer algo tan peligroso.

.

—Estuve estudiando y trabajando por meses hermano, no es que hice un clon de la noche a la mañana— le explicó en el receso mientras comían en la cafetería que estaba cerca de la Universidad, Dylan asintió a lo que Honey le estaba contando.

–X-130 es tu proyecto de este año ¿No es así?— dijo tratando de sonar normal, la rubia asintió.

–Aunque ahora es como un problema, al parecer todo salió bien con X-130, puesto a que sigue vivo y todo parece estar normal. Pero también esta Tadashi verdadero, es decir hay dos Tadashi...- ella resoplo algo frustrada -Es tan desconcertante- dijo mirando hacia su ensalada apenas pinchándola con el tenedor.

-Con la clonación, hum... Podrías ¿Revivir gente que está muerta?- dijo algo incómodo por _como_ eso sonaba, Honey lo miró sorprendida.

-¡No! Y Dashi es la prueba de eso, hice a _otra_ persona, pueden parecer ser iguales y pensar lo mismo, pero no es así Dylan. Son personas parecidas, pero tienen sus diferencias... sería como remplazar a la persona con otra que no es _real_ \- Honey frunció el ceño al pronunciar la última palabra.

-Y no debe ser alguien viejo, porque el clon tiene la misma expectativa de vida que la persona que clonas, incluso... ¿Las enfermedades?- dijo lo último algo curioso. Ella rodó los ojos, por algo su hermano era médico y abogado, aunque esa pregunta la hizo quedarse un rato en silencio.

—No lo sé, Tadashi era una persona sana- explicó, el rubio hizo una pequeña mueca.

—Pero tu investigación y tu logro es muy importante ¡Clonaste a una persona!— él se quedó callado unos segundos -¿Pero acaso no lo habían enterrado?- dijo confundido y ladeando la cabeza.

—Debieron enterrar a otra persona que también estaba ahí- dijo la única explicación lógica, más Dylan frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es posible, en la morgue se hace el análisis de sangre e incluso de los huesos para saber qué persona es ¿Cómo pudieron equivocarse tanto?- dijo con incredulidad, Honey frunció un poco el ceño.

—Es verdad, tal vez fue una equivocación porque el profesor lo salvó, Abigail nos contó la historia...- dijo no muy segura y bastante pensativa.

-¡Hola amigos! ¡Ya llegó por quien llorabas!- grito Fred poniendo su bandeja en la mesa sin preguntar si podía sentarse a su lado, le sonrió a Honey para luego desconcertarse un poco al ver a Dylan -¿Quién es este?- dijo mientras se llenaba la boca con papas fritas, Honey le iba a responder cuando Wasabi y Gogo también se acercaron a la mesa.

—Tadashi e Hiro faltaron a clases- informó Wasabi, Gogo rodó los ojos.

—¿Enserio? No me digas- dijo con sarcasmo Gogo mientras se sacaba el chicle de la boca para poder comer su almuerzo, Wasabi suspiró pero luego se fijó en el rubio.

—¡¿Te clonaste pero como un chico?!- preguntó asustado mirando a Honey, haciendo que las carcajadas de Dylan llenaran el lugar mientras los otros dos chicos lo veían extrañados y las dos chicas rodaron los ojos.

.

Cass miraba muda y pálida los resultados, las muestras de sangre coincidían completamente con las que le habían sacado al cuerpo que encontraron dentro del lugar luego de poder controlar el incendio. El doctor también miraba los resultados con incredulidad.

-¡Pero él está vivo! ¿¡Que rayos quiere decir?! ¡¿Que salió de la tumba de la nada y caminó hacia un hospital?!- grito con histeria agarrando con fuerza el sobretodo del doctor que solo se alejó para que la mujer lo soltara. Cass abrió la cortina y le señaló el auto al doctor -¡Ahí están! ¿¡Usted también los ve o es una ilusión mía?!- la castaña empezaba a desesperarse, no sabía que pensar.

—Los veo bien claro señora, pero no sé a dónde estuvo el error- dijo tratando de parecer neutral, Cass trago en seco tratando de pensar ¡Algo debía decirles que había pasado!

—¿Puede ser que la sangre que tienen en la morgue no sea la del cuerpo encontrado?- dijo tranquilamente mientras respiraba profundo, el doctor la miró ofendido.

—Por supuesto que no señora, luego de su visita el día de ayer pedí que me dieran también el ADN del cuerpo que enterraron, de los huesos... así que lo desenterraron y luego lo volvieron a enterrar, esas muestra no pueden ser falsas- dijo con toda la convicción del mundo. Cass frunció el ceño sintiendo el estómago revolverse, nada de esto tenía sentido.

—No lo entiendo...- dijo rendida luego de varios minutos de silencios con una gran tensión, el hombre trago antes de hablar.

—Creo que debería hablar con alguien que presencio el incidente, tal vez Robert Callaghan pueda darle las respuestas- dijo sinceramente y también muy confundido, ella frunció el ceño suspirando y asintiendo mientras se levantaba. A veces deseaba que su vida fuera más simple.

.

Arashi miraba por la ventana de su despacho luego de que Krei se fuera, se veía como un hombre maduro y con años de experiencia. Su cabello era tan rubio como el de Honey y Dylan, sus ojos eran de un extraño color violeta tirando a castaños, estaba vestido con un traje y miraba seriamente hacia afuera.

La investigación y trabajo de su hija había sido de alguna forma brillante, había logrado clonar a una persona que se creía muerta, era algo que sorprendería a cualquiera. Pero él no sabía si asombrarse por ello, Aiko siempre había sido la más pequeña de sus hijos, muy inteligente y creativa, siempre había estado interesada de una manera u otra en la química.

Él podía decir que sus hijos lo habían decepcionado, su hija mayor fugándose cuando tuvo oportunidad, su hija menor haciendo lo mismo cuando él y su madre le negaron ir a esa Universidad luego de haber sido aceptada ahí. Y Dylan, ese niño que siempre había sido el orgullo de la familia, siempre había estado en lo más alto y había demostrado una buena conducta, él también se había ido corriendo tras sus hermanas, la actitud de su hijo había sido tan _sentimental_. Si, las cosas se habían tornado feas, pero ¿Porque escaparse de la casa y correr a los brazos de su hermana melliza? Dylan pudo haberse quedado y tratar de solucionar los problemas, pero al parecer no pudo.

El problema de sus tres hijos siempre habían sido los sentimientos, pero él sabía de sobra como manejarlos.

La clonación era una gran oportunidad, aunque la verdad le molestaba que Aiko fuera entre todos la que pudiera lograrla luego de tantos intentos por tantas personas, debía saber aprovecharlo, era hora de mover las piezas del tablero para salir ganando.

—Arashi- la voz de su mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al darse vuelta Misaki lo miraba enojada con ese gesto tan de ella cuando algo no le gustaba —No meterás a nuestras hijas en esto- dijo muy segura.

—Los Hamada fallaron ¿Viste como terminaron? No querrás un futuro así para nosotros, Él jamás perdonaría un error ¿Verdad, cielo?- dijo mirándola seriamente, ante ese apellido ella trago en seco.

.

Tadashi y Dashi estaban peleando por el móvil porque ambos querían utilizarlo, en el asiento de adelante Hiro trataba de desaparecer o que el asiento lo tragara. Ambos parecían tan _infantiles_.

-¡Es mi móvil porque YO soy el real y no una copia barata!- le grito Tadashi mientras forcejeaba con su otro yo. Dashi frunció el ceño también molesto.

-¡Aveces las copias son mejores que el original! ¡Y si es tuyo es mío, así que dámelo!- le respondió mientras tiraba hacia sí el móvil, pero Tadashi tampoco quería soltarlo.

-¡No eres mejor que yo! ¡Ella me sigue queriendo más a mí que a ti!- le casi grito furioso Tadashi, Hiro en ese momento ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad tratando de escuchar si revelaban más datos de la chica que al parecer le gustaba a ambos. Dashi resoplo furioso.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ella me quiere más a mí!- grito mientras ambos se olvidaban del móvil que cayó sin ninguna gracia en el suelo del auto mientras ambos empezaban a pelearse está vez con las manos.

-¿Chicos? Si les sirve de consuelo, yo les diría que la misteriosa "ella" si siguen peleando así va a querer conseguirse a otro hombre que no esté multiplicado en dos ¡La van a espantar con ese comportamiento!- dijo algo divertido pero al parecer funciono porque ambos pararon de pelear mirándolo.

-Hiro... ¿Tienes novia?- le preguntó directamente Tadashi frunciendo un poco el ceño al igual que su clon ante la idea de su _hermano menor_ con novia.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo sonrojándose por la pregunta, ambos suspiraron y asintieron.

-¡JA! ¡Agarre primero el móvil!- le dijo burlón Tadashi a Dashi mientras este trataba de quitárselo sin lograrlo.

-¿Porque hice que Baymax se apagara?- se lamentó Hiro mientras veía la caja roja que estaba a sus pies, pero de pronto su móvil empezó a sonar, era Gogo. Medio sonriendo respondió.

-¡Hay problemas Hiro, cerca de la Universidad!- la escuchó decir y no pudo más que ver a sus hermanos mientras pensaba como escaparse para poder realizar su tarea de héroes.

.

Muchas gracias a los que comentaron! Lamento no responder, pero lo haré en el próximo :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Adelanto:**

-Chicos...- carraspeo Hiro algo incomodo sin saber que decir, ambos hermanos lo miraron -¿No creen que la tía Cass necesita ayuda? Creo que deberíamos entrar a buscarla...- dijo haciendo un amago como que si fuera a salir del auto, ambos Tadashi hicieron una mueca pero asintieron mientras salían, Hiro no se movió tratando de que ambos se alejaran sin que advirtieran su ausencia.

-¿No vienes?- preguntó Tadashi haciendo que Dashi también volteara curioso. Hiro trataba de pensar en algo convincente sin que ninguna idea se le ocurriera.

-Ya bajo... ustedes, adelántense, creo que perdí un arete ¡Digo! Un anillo... se me cayó la memoria del móvil- dijo al final mientras sonreía, ambos pelinegros iguales se miraron tratando de descifrar la sonrisa forzada de Hiro, pero luego de unos segundos se rindieron.

-Bueno, no tardes- está vez fue Dashi quien hablo. Cuando vio que ambos chicos se alejaban Hiro dejo escapar un suspiro antes de bajar del auto con Baymax aun desactivado. Cerró las puertas y sonrió al notar que ni Tadashi y Dashi estaban a la vista, así que salió corriendo buscando algún callejón adonde pudiera meterse y activar a Baymax 2.0, pues su idea original de robarse el auto de su tía apenas sus hermanos bajaran fue desarmada al notar que no tenía la llave y que hacerlo arrancar podía llamar la atención de la policía.

-¡Es peligroso! ¡no me importa que sean super héroes en sus tiempos libres pero no cuan estoy yooooo!- Dylan tenía agarrada a Honey del brazo y no pensaba dejar a su pequeña hermana a la misión.

-¡Debemos hacernos cargo hasta que lleguen Baymax e Hiro! ¡Suéltala, que la necesitamos!- discutió Gogo tratando que el rubio soltara a su amiga.

-¡Dylan! ¡Esto es serio!- trato de convencerlo la latina, pero su hermano no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir por las buenas -¡No me hagas tirarte con mis esferas químicas!- amenazó, ya todos estaban con sus trajes pero Dylan no pensaba dejarla ir, al parecer su hermano seguía tan sobreprotector como siempre.

-¡Solo matándome lograras que te suel...- Dylan no logro terminar la oración cuando cayó desmayado al suelo, Honey miró por unos segundos a su amiga pelinegra que le había pegado a su hermano con su rueda magnética, de alguna forma para que no lo cortara.

-O te dejemos inconsciente, basta de drama- dijo mirando al chico tirado en el suelo y reventando su globo de goma de mascara -¿¡Qué esperas, rubia, a que despierte?! ¡Vamos!- le reclamó luego de varios segundos de silencio y sin que ninguna hiciera algún movimiento, ambas salieron corriendo mientras alguno estudiantes de la Universidad se acercaban a ayudar a Dylan o a llevarlo a la enfermería.

.

 **lamento mucho que este sea solo un adelanto, pero estoy llena de examenes y no he tenido tiempo T.T tal vez tenga el capitulo completo para el viernes o el lunes de la semana que viene.**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme, amo sus comentarios. Saludos.**


	10. Chapter 10

-¿¡Donde rayos está Hiro?!- grito Cass al notar que el auto estaba vacío, Dashi y Tadashi se miraron entre si mientras fruncían el ceño.

-Tal vez salió a caminar, voy a llamarlo- dijo tratando de mantener la calma Tadashi, Dashi lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados porque aun no se había olvidado de la pelea por el móvil que habían tenido en el auto.

-Tal vez se sintió presionado por tu presencia y se fue- acusó, el real le pasó el celular a su tía mientras se adelantaba para estar más cerca de Dashi.

-Me parece que is está molesto, es por TU presencia, tu eres el doble aquí, no yo- exclamó enojado, Tía Cass rodó los ojos ya conociendo como iban a terminar ambos. Ella siempre peleaba con su hermano, él era como una sombra sobreprotectora que la seguía a todos lados y eso, a veces, la molestaba. Pero cuando él se casó y se fue de la casa, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le hacía falta.

-Chicos, lo mejor será que no empiecen a pelear entre ambos- dijo tranquilamente -Luego te compraremos un móvil para ti Dashi- dijo medio sonriendo.

-¡Ja! ¡Yo tendré un celular nuevo y tu no!- dijo con burla el pelinegro, Tadashi rodó los ojos preguntándose si realmente él era así o el clon tenía algunas fallas... aunque conociendo a Honey, tal vez él era así pero nunca se había visto desde afuera o, tal vez, ambos estaban compitiendo de quien era mejor de ambos.

-No responde...- susurró la mujer mientras fruncía el ceño, ella tenía más o menos idea de que ambos eran lo héroes de la ciudad, pero cada vez que pasaba algo no podía evitar preocuparse.

-¿Tía?- preguntaron ambos a la vez cortando sus pensamientos, Cass medio sonrió.

-Suban al auto, tengo una idea de donde está- dijo resuelta, cuando ambos adolescentes de subieron al auto luego de pelearse de quien iba en el asiento del copiloto, ambos terminaron sentados atrás. Cass prendió la radio local y sonrió al encontrar la información que buscaba.

-¿Qué hace Hiro con ese traje?- dijo confundido Tadashi, quien había prendido la televisión de su móvil, Dashi también miraba algo curioso a esas personas con trajes raros... y a Baymax.

-¿Tía?- busco una explicación Dashi, más ella solo suspiró.

-Chicos, díganme ¿Donde está ocurriendo el robo?- dijo seriamente.

-Cerca de la Universidad- repitió Tadashi lo que había dicho la reportera hacía unos segundos, la mujer asintió mientras arrancaba el auto. Ya iba a hacerse un tiempo para ir a ver al "profesor" a la cárcel para que le explicara algunas cosas, pero ahora debía ocuparse de sus sobrinos.

Esto la hacía recordar de como jugaba a los caballeros con su hermano, había sido un lindo tiempo ¡Ah, y también con Arashi! Recordaba muy poco de ese amigo de su hermano, es más, era borroso en su memoria. Solo recordaba esos rizos de color dorado que el chico estaba orgulloso de tener. No sabía que había pasado con él, no lo había visto en el funeral de su hermano, seguramente o tal vez, porque estaba muy lejos.

Dejando esos recuerdos atrás, se concentró en el camino. Ya tenía suficientes problemas como para empezar a indagar en los amigos de su hermano.

.

Misaki miraba la televisión preocupada ¡Su niña, su pequeña niña, enfrentando a unos ladrones! No estaba sola ¡Pero era su niña! ¿¡Como los padres de los otros chicos podían dejar que esto ocurriera?!

Ella estaba sentado en un sillón con la taza de té en la mano, casi temblando al ver las noticias.

-¿Qué pasa, querida?- al escuchar la voz de su marido, casi por instinto, cambió el canal a otro.

-Estoy preocupada, están dando noticias sobre la ciudad en vez de mi novela ¿Ahora, como sabré como reacciona Pablo al saber que su novia, en realidad, en su media hermana perdida por parte de su padre?- dijo con fingida angustia.

-Tu y tus novelas- dijo frunciendo el ceño antes de salir. Cuando Arashi estaba ya afuera de la habitación, la dama lanzo un suspiro. Ella siempre tenía una cuartada para todo, ahora lo importante, era esconder el descubrimiento a su marido.

-¿Mi señora?- habló el sirviente -Vuestra novela jamás empieza a está hora- le recordó, ella solo lo fulmino con la mirada y el joven, de manera dócil, solo dijo una disculpa.

-No deberías hablar sin que te lo pidan, solo has lo que te digo y jamás me contradigas, si mi marido pregunta, mi novela empieza a la hora que dije- dijo fríamente, el joven asintió.

-Como ordene, señora- dijo inclinándose, antes de retirarse. Misaki suspiró mientras volvía a cambiar el canal, pero ya no estaban dando las noticias. Suspiró preocupada antes de apagar el aparto y levantarse, había preguntas que su marido podría responderle y debía hacerlo.

Cuando salió, vio como su marido y Krei entraban otra vez al despacho, ella frunció el ceño ¿Qué negocios estaba haciendo esos dos? A ella jamás le había importado con quien hacía negocios su marido, si era un asesino en serie o un narcotraficante, por ella estaba bien mientras no afectara su trabajo o pusiera en riesgo a alguno de sus hijos... pero ahora con el descubrimiento de Honey sobre la clonación, esos tratos y de lo que hablaban la ponían nerviosa.

-Joven- habló la dama, el sirviente se acercó -Sirve té a mi marido y a su invitado, no diga nada, pero quiero que cuando le pida que se retiré usted de esconda, luego me dice de que estaban hablando. Si usted logra que mi marido no se de cuenta, le subo el sueldo un 30% por lo que le resta de servicio- dijo rápidamente, el joven asintió tratando de contener su emoción y ella sonrió. Sabía lo mucho que podía hacer un sirviente para que se le suba el sueldo y sabía muy bien que este, jamás la decepcionaba.

-La juventud de hoy...- suspiró algo melancólica antes de irse de la sala.

.

-¡Hiro! Se están escapando por la otra calle- informó Gogo, mientras ella y Honey seguían una de las camionetas que se movían a toda velocidad.

-Entendido ¡Tengan mucho cuidado!- advirtió, la pelinegra rodó los ojos.

-Ya te pareces a Tadashi... o a Dashi, ya no se cual de ambos es peor- dijo con cierta burla. Hiro dejo escapar una carcajada.

-Sigo creyendo que tener dos hermanos mayores es bueno, aunque se peleen todo el tiempo-

.

 **Corto, pero aunque no lo crean, lo acabo de escribir. No quería dejarlos sin capitulo hoy y tuve hora libre. Así que aquí estoy contra el tiempo.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron :D me llenan de alegría! Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado... si hay errores, luego lo editare.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Adelanto:**

 _-Sabes que después de todo, somos amigos ¿no?- preguntó, el rubio levantó la mirada._

 _-Lo se- dijo cortante. Hamada frunció el ceño ante su frialdad._

 _-Arashi, se que lo lograremos- dijo muy seguro, el rubio resopló mientras hacía una mueca de desdén._

 _-Yo... No puede más Hamada, voy a renunciar al proyecto para internarme en otra parte de él- dijo con seguridad, el pelinegro lo miró incrédulo._

 _-¿Te iras?_

 _-No del todo- murmuró dándose vuelta._

 _-Lo entiendo, debes sentirte asustado, yo también tengo hijos, pero estoy seguro que no fallaré- dijo con una bella sonrisa el mayor, Arashi rodó los ojos._

 _-Suerte, entonces- dijo simplemente, antes de agarrar los planos que le correspondían y salir del lugar. Cuando salió, miró de reojo para atrás mientras negaba con la cabeza -Si fallas terminaras muerto, yo prefiero estar en un lugar menos arriesgado- dijo suavemente más para si mismo antes de seguir caminando por el largo pasillo. Aunque sabía que en cualquier área del proyecto podría ser peligroso, pero una vez que uno era parte, no podías salir jamás._

 _._

-Estoy seguro que mi hija será de ayuda- habló Arashi medio sonriendo - _Él_ volverá a la vida con la clonación-

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- preguntó Krei sabiendo que si hablaba de eso con él era porque algo necesitaba.

-Necesito entrar como profesor a la Universidad de mi hija- dijo suavemente, el rubio alzó la cejas.

-¿Y como lograré eso? Y ¿Por cuanto?- dijo alzando las cejas.

-Querido...- la voz de la mujer hizo que ambos hombres se dieran vuelta, ella les sonreía bastante forzadamente -No puedo ver mi novela... ¿Podrías ver que le pasa al televisor?- preguntó lo más inocente que pudo.

.

-¡Honey!- pegó el grito Dylan apenas despertó, encontrándose en un lugar todo blanco y en una camilla -¿Estoy en el hospital?_ dijo incrédulo, pero luego recordó el desacuerdo con su hermana y que la chica-rara-pelinegra lo había golpeado, se levantó rápidamente maréandose en el proceso, pero quitando importancia a ese hecho y de que le dolía la cabeza, todo estaba bien. Ahora debía encontrar a su hermana, cuando entró un doctor.

-Al fin despierta, lleva cinco años en estado de coma- dijo seriamente haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos como platos.

-¿¡Que!?- grito histérico, diablos ¿Con cuanta fuerza lo había golpeado Gogo?

.

-No ¡Esta será la última vez que hagas eso!- sentenció Tadashi.

Hiro se había alegrado mucho al saber que ahora tendría dos hermanos, ahora habría dos Tadashi en vez de uno y el mundo sería perfecto. Pero no había visto esa parte, al parecer ambos estaban muy dispuesto a reñirlo porque el ladrón logró lastimarlo ¡Ni siquiera había sido algo grave! No era más que un rasguño, en la mejilla, con un cuchillo... si, no había nada de que preocuparse, pero al parecer los ladrones no eran nada amistosos y cuando Hiro se acercó para decirles que se rindieran uno de ellos le tiro una cuchilla. Si no fuera por Gogo seguramente tendría puntos, pero solo era un pequeño raspón ya que apenas lo había rosado, solo una pequeña gota de sangre había salido de esa herida. Tadashi y Dashi estaban exagerando demasiado.

Tía Cass miraba bastante tranquila como sus dos sobrinos estaban retando a Hiro, Baymax miraba la escena parpadeando pero sin intervenir. Según su base de datos los adolescente necesitaban limites y estos eran impuestos por los mayores, así que Hiro también necesitaba de ese regaño.

-No puedo creer que estén tan histéricos- habló Gogo susurrando a la rubia que también miraba la escena tratando de recordar algo que sentía que se olvidaba... hasta que sus ojos verdes brillaron con entendimiento.

-¡Hay que buscar a Dylan a la enfermería!- dijo feliz mientras agarraba el brazo de su amiga para arrastrarla hacia la Universidad.

.

Dentro de la enfermería Dylan no paraba de gritar y correr en círculos mientras el doctor trataba de contener la risa.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Me perdí los partidos de mi equipo favorito todos estos cinco años!- decía casi al borde de las lágrimas -¿Y que habrá pasado con Honey? ¡Tengo que ir a verla!- chilló recordando que tenía una hermana más importante que sus partidos de futbool, lo bueno es que no se tendría que reencontrar con su ex novia.

-También debo decirle que usted es gay- habló de nuevo el doctor.

-¡Noooooo!- grito Dylan cayendo de rodillas al piso mientras se tapaba la cara -¿Que rayos es gay?- preguntó corriendo un dedo y dejando un ver uno de sus ojos violetas mientras ladeaba la cabeza sin entender demasiado. El doctor empezó a reír y el rubio lo miró mal -¡Lo denunciaré por maltrato psicológico!- acusó apuntándolo con un dedo, haciendo que el doctor rodará los ojos.

-Imbécil ¿No me reconoces? ¡Soy Flyn!- dijo sonriendo, Dylan lo miró reconociendo al fin a su cuñado, no sabía que Rapunzel se había casado con un médico, al ver la cara de duda del muchacho ensanchó su sonrisa -Le robe al médico su bata para asustarte y funciono...- dijo antes de empezar a reír. El rubio resopló molesto.

-¡Rayos! ¿¡Cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?!- grito amenazante.

-Como una hora...- y no pudo hacer más que apartarse cuando el latino salió corriendo hacia afuera de la enfermería.

.

 **Casi dos meses sin actualizar y solo traigo un adelanto T.T lo siento, pero tuve un HORRIBLE bloqueo con esta historia. Me pasó con todas, pero las de la demás fueron pasando y de esta no y ahora, cinco minutos antes de la prueba de Física se me ocurrió una pequeña idea. Espero tener pronto el capitulo completo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **El final ya lo decidí, pero no sabía que poner en medio y bueno, eso es lo que pasó. Trataré de actualizar pronto, pero ahora estamos de nuevo con las semanas de exámenes y trabajos prácticos.**

 **Lamento las molestias :( Espero que continuen leyendo.**

 **¡Muchos saludos a todos! Y espero poder pasar pronto en su totalidad a este bloqueo :D**

 **Los quiero mucho *.* Sus comentarios me alegran el día, tal vez en el siguiente capitulo los responda.**

 **De ya muchas gracias y lamento si hay algún error, prometo corregirlo :3 porque ahora no tengo mucho tiempo T.T pero lo haré :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Advertencia: Olvide ponerlo en el otro capitulo ja ja Emm... muchas gracias por la información :) sobre todo del nombre de los padres de Tadashi :) Pero necesito que Cass sea hermana del padre, por eso aparecerá así. Supongo que eso va a tener de diferente con la historia original :P**

 **.**

Cuando Honey y Gogo llegaron a la sala de la enfermería no había nadie, ni siquiera Flyn, así que tuvieron que salir de nuevo a buscar al hermano de la rubia.

Dylan corría por cualquier parte mientras buscaba con desesperación a su hermana, parecía como que si el mundo se estuviera acabando por su cara.

.

 _-¿No estaría genial? Es decir... ¿Revivirlo?- un joven de cabello rubio sonreía nervioso, el de cabello negro frunció el ceño incomodo._

 _-Arashi, por supuesto que no... eso sería alterar lo natural de las cosas, revivir a las personas o hacer clones podría ser peligroso- Tomeo murmuró bastante serio. El rubio resoplo enojado._

 _-¡No dirías eso si fuera tu hermana! ¡Se trata del mío!- exclamó furioso._

 _-No quise decir eso...- trató de disculparse el pelinegro._

 _-¡No! No es justo... cuando quieres hacer algo ¡Hay que hacerlo porque es el mejor proyecto del universo! ¡No importa que explotemos el mundo en el intento! Pero si la idea es de otro es ¡No, porque eso es peligroso!- refunfuñó enojado. Hacía tan solo unas pocas semanas que el menor había perdido a su hermano, Tomeo realmente no quería que su amigo se pusiera histérico y cayera en la depresión, pero tampoco podía consentir esas ideas sacadas de la nada ¿Qué pasaría si no lo lograban? Arashi quedaría más lastimado de lo que ya estaba y no quería eso._

 _-Es imposible... si me dices que quieres hacer una nave y mudarte a la luna, es mucho más fácil que traer a alguien a la vida otra vez... un clon sería demasiado peligroso ¿Y si no es como tu hermano? ¿Si no funciona? ¿Si solo se ve por fuera como tu hermano y sus actitudes tienen un abismo de diferencia con el verdadero? Hacer clones o revivir es algo con mucho riesgo... no tenemos la tecnología para algo así- trato de explicarse. El rubio negó con la cabeza y salió del laboratorio a paso firme, sin si quiera mirar a su amigo. Tomeo no sabía que no lo volvería a ver por un largo tiempo, tal vez si lo hubiera sabido hubiera ido tras él._

 _._

-Hola, soy Dylan- saludo el rubio mirando con curiosidad a los dos Tadashi, ambos también lo miraron tratando de recordar de donde se les hacía tan conocido el nombre.

-Hola- murmuraron los dos cediendo en reñir a Hiro y pasando su atención hacia el desconocido. Tadashi no pudo evitar notar el gran parecido que el chico tenía con Honey, podía ser casualidad pero también podía ser un primo o algo así. Dashi estaba más interesado en buscar en su memoria de donde lo conocía.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- preguntó al fin el rubio un poco incomodo, era obvio que la escena desde afuera podría ser graciosa, pero por dentro era muy incomoda. Un chico desconocido, con solo un pantalón y una bata de hospital corriendo por las afueras del colegio, podían considerarlo loco, pero había algo más en él que lo hacía aun más extraño.

-¡Dylan!- la alegre voz de Honey se escuchó y Dylan se dio vuelta para mirar a su hermana, la rubia lo abrazó fuertemente logrando que ambos Tadashi tensaran la mandíbula.

-¡Hey!- sonrió bellamente el rubio abrazando a la latina, para luego separarse un poco de ella y señalando a Gogo -¡Tu! ¡Tu me golpeaste!- acusó ocultándose tras de Honey -¡Y Flyn me hizo creer que había estado en coma por años! ¡Todos están conspirando en mi contra!- acusó a todos levantando las manos para hacerlo más dramático -¡Y también tu! ¿¡Me has entendido!?- le grito a un peatón que nada tenía que ver pero que iba pasando, el señor solo murmuro algo sobre "jóvenes dementes" y empezó a caminar más rápido para perder de vista a Dylan que solo reía bastante divertido.

-Hermano, creo que te el golpe en la cabeza te afecto- murmuró Honey mientras agarraba a su gemelo del brazo, para evitar que gritara o hiciera otra tontería.

-¿¡Tienes un hermano!?- exclamaron Tadashi y Dashi al mismo tiempo.

-No solo uno, también tengo una hermana mayor, pero podemos presentarlo formalmente- Honey miró a ambos Tadashi, preguntándose fugazmente quien era el real y cual el que había creado ella -Él es Dylan, Dylan, ellos son Tadashi y Dashi- dijo sin especificar quien era cual, porque la verdad no tenía la menor idea.

-Yo soy el real- aclaró el Tadashi verdadero.

-¿¡Y!? ¡Eso no te hace mejor que yo!- se quejó Dashi mientras miraba mal a su yo "verdadero".

-Ambos tienen una pequeña crisis de personalidad- dijo divertido Hiro, con ese humor con el que uno no sabía si reír o llorar.

-El real sigue teniendo la marca del rotulador, así que no es tan difícil diferenciarlos, nerd- habló Gogo a Hiro mientras levantaba una ceja, el más joven solo se encogió de hombros mientras le sonreía.

-Lo mejor será entrar a la Universidad- Sonrió Honey tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente, no sabía porque de pronto Tadashi, Dashi y Dylan habían empezado a lanzarse miradas de intimidación. Los tres parpadearon de pronto y asintieron.

-¡Hiro!- lo llamaron a la misma vez para luego mirarse mal, aun no se acostumbraban a tener las mismas reacciones para todo.

-Tener dos hermanos mayores ya no es tan divertido- se quejó Hiro mientras caminaba hacia los que parecían gemelos.

.

Cass había logrado que la dejaran hablar con el profesor que estaba apresado, Robert estaba sentado en la banca de su celda y ni siquiera había levantado la mirada cuando ella entró. Ella se sentía un poco incomoda, había sentimientos encontrados por todo. Comprendía el dolor del profesor cuando perdió a su hija, ella a veces se preguntaba que era capaz de hacer si perdía a Tadashi y Hiro juntos, no, no lo soportaría. Pero cuando Tadashi falleció tuvo que ser fuerte por Hiro, pero Robert no había tenido a nadie que lo impulsará a ser fuerte y pensar las cosas con claridad

¿Perdón? Ella no estaba segura de haberlo perdonado, pero no sentía furia, solo algo de incomodidad.

-Supongo que te habrás enterado que Tadashi esta vivo, oh, bueno... tu ya lo sabías...- agregó al final al recordar que la hija de Robert fue quien les dijo donde estaba Tadashi, así que Robert lo sabía.

-Lo que oí fue que ahora hay dos Tadashi- murmuró aun sin verla, Cass parpadeó y asintió.

-Ese no es un tema que venía a tratar- Respondió algo a la defensiva, no quería llevarse por su paranoia y quería permanecer tranquila, para eso necesitaba que las cosas fueran rápidas. Al ver que el hombre no decía nada ella respiró profundo para seguir hablando -¿Sabés de quien era el cuerpo que quedo atrapado en el fuego?- preguntó directamente. Robert por fin levantó la mirada, mostrando sorpresa en ella y algo de confusión.

-La segunda persona fue una alucinación, yo ya tenía a Tadashi cerca mío, el segundo Tadashi que estaba ahí no puede ser real- respondió con frialdad. La mujer sintió un fuerte peso en el pecho, sin entender nada.

-¿Segundo Tadashi?- balbuceo ¿como era eso posible?

.

Dylan no debería estar en la Universidad, pero lo habían dejado en calidad de invitado y por eso en ese momento estaba sentado al lado de Honey mientras esperaban al nuevo profesor. Atrás de ellos estaban ambos Tadashi y a un costado estaban Hiro y Gogo. Wasabi estaba sentado solo al otro costado.

-No saben todos los rumores que despertaron- se quejó el afroamericano, todo el grupo respiró profundamente en un lamento. Todos habían escuchado los murmullos de los pasillos, lo que la gente creía, algunos pensaban que Tadashi había sobrevivido gracias a un milagro y que decidió revelar a su gemelo. Otros decían que ambos eran programas de computadora o algo así, otros fantaseaban con que estaban dentro de Matrix y había quien creía que eran espíritus o alucinaciones.

-Buenos días, alumnos- esa voz era tan conocida, Honey y Dylan se dieron vuelta rápidamente sin creerlo, pensando que debía ser una jugueteada de su mente, pero no, esa persona era la que creían.

Todos miraron al profesor murmurando un "Buenos días".

-¿Ustedes también un profesor rubio que esta en frente de nosotros?- preguntó casi histérico Dylan dándose vuelta hacia ambos Tadashi.

-Si ¿Por? ¿Lo conocen?- preguntó con curiosidad Hiro antes de que sus hermanos respondieran. Dylan estaba pálido, como que si hubiera visto un fantasma y Honey estaba seria como pocas veces la habían visto. Los ojos del hombre se clavaron en los hermanos de adelante, medio sonriendo al ver a ambos Tadashi.

-No puede ser que sea papá...- murmuró Dylan preguntándose como lo había encontrado y si esta era pesadilla. Honey estaba más preocupada sobre lo que quería su padre ahí y no sabía como reaccionar.

Arashi les dejó de prestar atención y se dio vuelta escribiendo su nombre en el pizarrón, ninguno de los dos rubios sabía que decir o si debían decir algo.

.

-Si, solo vi a alguien corriendo entre las llamas llamándome- explicó el profesor -Me iba a cubrir con los microbots tratando de no prestarle atención, pero algo o alguien lo empujo más cerca de mi, Tadashi estaba inconsciente y sabía que si no lo salvaba me iba a arrepentir. Cuando lo agarré fue cuando vi la silueta de otra persona, su ropa era distinta al Tadashi que yo tenía protegido, pero era igual- el profesor suspiró -Creí que era una alucinación porque el que yo tenía era real, iba a acercarme pero los escombros del techo cayeron y no lo vi más- susurró -¿Como era posible que hubiera otro Tadashi en medio del fuego?- alzó un poco la voz con esa pregunta, haciéndosela más a si mismo que a la mujer presente. Cass sentía el corazón en los oídos y un nudo en la garganta, haciéndose la misma pregunta.

¿Como había otro Tadashi en medio del incendio? Y si era así ¿Robert había salvado al real, al que entró corriendo a salvarlo o al otro que no sabían de donde había venido?

No era una alucinación, porque las alucinaciones no dejan restos ni cuerpos después de muertas.

.

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza T.T Las ganas de escribir varias veces se fueron, además de que estoy rodeada de exámenes... pero me dieron ganas de escribir de pronto, así que aquí estoy.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a los que comentaron! Me alegran mucho :D**

 **Por cierto ¿Alguien sabe que Ao3? Pues se me borró el historial de mi celular y suelo leer mis propias historias por ahí para ver que errores tengo y mejorarlos, estaba buscando esta historia y de pronto me salió la misma en Ao3, pero cuando entró a esa página y tocó el nombre de mi historia me lleva hacia aquí (fanfiction) ¿Alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando? Además que encontré muchas historias que había leído en fanfiction ahí, pero ese al tocar sus títulos me llevaba a fanfiction...**

 **Bueno, recuerden que solo subo en fanfiction, no tengo cuenta en ningún otro lado y si me la hiciera, la anotaría en mi perfil ¿Ok?**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia :) espero que les haya gustado! Muchos saludos!**


	13. Chapter 13

El profesor salió rápidamente de la clase cuando esta terminó, Dylan y Honey se sintieron de pronto bastante extrañados por la actitud de su padre que ni siquiera les había prestado atención, más haya de unas cuantas miradas que ninguno pudo descifrar.

-¿Nos vas a decir porque seguimos al nuevo profesor?- se quejó Gogo mientras los tres caminaban tratando de seguir de manera disimulada al rubio mayor.

-Es nuestro padre, creí que me saltaría encima y me haría pedazos, tal vez no me reconoció ¿Estoy tan distinto?- habló Dylan antes de mirarse a si mismo, buscando algo que lo haya desfigurado a tal punto que su padre no lo había reconocido.

-Si antes de escapar de casa eras rubio con ojos violetas y estúpido, entonces no, no has cambiado en nada- dijo irónicamente la pelinegra, el rubio la miró mal.

-Chicos, déjense de pelear- los retó Honey mirando de reojo, escondida tras el portón que daba hacia la salida, los tres, sin entender demasiado vieron como se encontraba con Krei en la entrada y ambos entraban al auto.

Gogo, Honey y Dylan tuvieron que dejar de mirar y esconderse completamente cuando el auto pasó por la calle que daba el portón.

-No entiendo porque...- empezó a murmurar Honey cuando su hermano la interrumpió, casi dando un salto llamando la atención de ambas chicas.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿¡Por qué saltas así!?- le reclamó fastidiada Gogo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿¡Qué no lo ven!? ¡Ahora entiendo todo! Las cosas son muy claras, nuestro padre estaba muy tranquilo, su aparición, ser profesor en la Uni y ahora lo del auto ¿¡No se dan cuenta de lo evidente!?- chilló casi histérico poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Honey.

-Nop- sonrió la rubia, acostumbrada de pequeña a esa actitud tan dramática de su hermano. Gogo en cambio rodó los ojos pensando que ese chico rubio era muy raro, demasiado.

-Ya te pareces a Fred, escupe de una vez- dijo con la intención de que el chico hablara, más Dylan miró a la pelinegra y parpadeó.

-Ok...- y le escupió en la cara.

-¡Dylan!- gritó furiosa Gogo muy dispuesta ahorcarlo, pero siendo detenida por Honey que la tenía fuertemente sostenida para que no tocara a su hermano.

-¡Me pediste que te escupiera!- chilló el chico alejado de la fiera, mirándola algo asustado.

-¡Era en sentido figurado, estúpido!- reclamó.

-¡Es que jamás nadie me pidió que escupiera! ¡No solemos manejarnos con ese vocabulario en nuestro barrio!- gritó acusador el rubio.

-Dylan, callate o la suelto- esta vez amenazó Honey, el chico sonrió nervioso y cerró la boca, cuando notó que su amiga estaba calmada la soltó -Ahora si ¿Cual es tu teoría?

-¡Papá es gay!- gritó haciendo que ambas lo miraran extrañadas.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?- respondió Gogo tratando de no soltar una carcajada, en cambio Honey parecía extremadamente confundida.

-No lo se- dijo Dylan mientras se encogía de hombros -No se que es Gay, pero Eugene me dijo esa palabra y quería utilizarla- murmuró haciendo bufar a ambas chicas.

-Dylan, gay es cuando dos chicos salen ¿Está bien? En vez de salir con mujeres salen con hombres- explicó la rubia mientras la pelinegra hacía un globo con el chicle y lo reventaba sin poder creer aun que ese joven que estaba ya en la Universidad no supiera el significado de la palabra.

-Oh... pero yo jamás salí con un chico para que nuestro cuñado diga que soy gay- murmuró confundido, Honey rodó los ojos.

-Él solo quería molestarte, no te preocupes, no es una enfermedad que se contagia o algo así- trató de quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Tu ya eres grandecito como para saber esas cosas ¿No crees?- habló Gogo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-En la sociedad donde me muevo no hablamos de estas cosas, son incomodas- reconoció el rubio mientras le quitaba importancia el asunto. Gogo frunció el ceño sin creerlo.

-Será mejor buscar a los otros- suspiró Honey.

.

-La verdad es que el resultado es genial, el clon y el verdadero son muy iguales físicamente y, como pude comprobar en la clase, muy parecidos en la forma de pensar... eso quiere decir que podemos "revivir" a personas que ya no están con ellos, pero aun no se si los clones son como gente normal (que envejecen, comen, toman agua y otras necesidades físicas) o si no lo son- Arashi prácticamente estaba hablando solo, dando vueltas en su despacho, su esposa, sin que este estuviera consciente de esto, lo escuchaba atentamente sin comprender mucho a que venía todo el asunto y a quien su esposo quería revivir con tanto ahínco.

.

-¡Aiko! ¡Dylan!- la voz alegre de una chica hizo voltear a ambos hermanos, Gogo se apartó por si las dudas mientras veía a otra rubia de grandes ojos verdes correr hacia ellos.

-¡Rapunzel!- exclamaron ambos emocionados, la chica les sonrió bellamente mientras los tres se sumían en un abrazo grupal.

-¡No sabía que estabas en San Fransokio!- sonrió Honey a su hermana.

-Aunque con papá aquí, no me sorprendería que incluso la abuela este aquí- murmuró por lo bajo Dylan.

-Quería venir a verlos, Eugene estuvo con Dylan cuando este despertó y me contó que estaba bien, tal vez si no hubiera salido corriendo lo hubiera alcanzado a saludar- reprendió a su hermano menor pero sin perder la sonrisa. Honey alzó una ceja mirando a Dylan y este sonrió nervioso.

-¡Tu esposo me hizo maltrato psicológico!- se quejó, Rapunzel le sonrió poniendo una mano en la mejilla del rubio.

-Sabes como es Eugene, lamento su te asustó- dijo casi maternal, Dylan sonrió apartándose.

-¡Para nada! Yo ya estoy grande y no le tengo miedo a nada- dijo orgulloso mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Mientras los tres empezaban a hablar de la vida que habían estado llevando hasta ese momento Gogo empezó a alejarse de ellos sin que la notaran, pensando que tal vez no debía interrumpir la reunión entre los tres hermanos. Tal vez podría investigar un poco más de ese tal Arashi, si, eso podía hacerlo.

.

Tadashi y Dashi no habían querido dejar solo a Hiro, así que ahí estaban, los cuatro mirando la pantalla de la computadora mientras el genio más joven trataba de encontrar información del que Gogo les decía, era el padre de Dylan y Honey.

-No hay mucho sobre él... parece que nunca fue lo suficiente importante para estar en los periódicos o algo así, pero si sale en algunas fotos antiguas de más joven acompañado de sus padres y su hermano... quién al parecer era el importante- explicaba Hiro mientras entraba a archivos de información que no cualquiera podría entrar -Pero no se porque- resopló mientras hacía varios "clic" con el teclado.

-¿Revisaste en los expedientes de la policía? Tal vez tenga algún expediente de cuando era joven o algo así, fraude, lo que sea sirve- lo alentó la pelinegra.

-¡Hey! No, eso es ilegal, si lo descubren puede ser peligroso- se quejó Dashi antes de que Tadashi lo hiciera, el segundo lo miró mal porque eso era justo lo que iba a decir.

-¡O, vamos! Debemos saber si sus intenciones en el colegio son buenas y, si Gogo tiene razón, porque estaba con Krei- sonrió el pelinegro tratando de calmar a sus hermanos.

-Además, es Hiro, no lo descubrirán- sonrió bastante convencida la chica haciendo sonrojar al menor, aunque ninguno de los Tadashi se dio cuenta por estar mirando atentamente la computadora.

-Ahí hay algo, toca ahí- indicó Tadashi a su hermano señalando una parte de la pantalla, Hiro se tragó un "ya lo se" para no pelear con ahora, su doble hermano mayor. Desde la ventana del explorador salieron algunos archivos.

-Estuvo en detención varias veces en la comisaría cuando era joven, entre sus trece y quince años por peleas ilegales de robot...- leyó Hiro sorprendiéndose al notar otro nombre al lado del de Arashi -Junto con su colega Tomeo Hamada-

-¿Su padre?- levantó una ceja Gogo.

-Si, es el nombre de papá- aceptaron ambos Tadashi al mismo tiempo para luego mirarse entre si, odiaban cuando decían la misma frase al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno... y luego no lo detuvieron más, supongo porque se alejó de todo eso, su expediente es muy corto- se lamentó el adolescente.

-Podemos buscar en su expediente medico- sugirió rápidamente Dashi evitando que alguien más lo dijera. Hiro asintió. Estuvieron varios minutos buscando hasta que volvieron a encontrar algo.

-A los dieciséis estuvo internado un par de días, al parecer tuvo un accidente automovilístico donde su hermano mayor murió... Oh, y al año fue internado de urgencia por una explosión en su casa, aquí dice que tenía quemaduras... y que sus padres admitieron que el chico tenía un laboratorio en el garaje ¡Que padres tan cool!- sonrió Hiro al leer lo del laboratorio.

-¡Hiro!- lo reprendieron los tres haciéndolo encogerse de hombros.

-Ok, ok, al parecer un experimento salió mal y estuvo en coma por seis meses, luego de eso no dice nada más, solo que lo hicieron ver un psicólogo por un tiempo para superar bien la muerte de su hermano, pero que no presenta ninguna anomalía física o psicológica a causa de ambos accidentes- explicó.

-En las fotos aparece a veces como un niño con ropas bastante normales y no como alguien rico ¿Puedes investigar cuando empezó con su fortuna?- aconsejó Gogo, Hiro asintió un poco cansado de estar buscando información sobre el hombre que al parecer había sido uno de los amigos de su padre.

-Hum... al parecer su hermano se hizo dueño de una empresa, luego de eso empezaron a ser de clase "acomodada"- leyó, en algunas partes salían fotos de recortes de periódicos donde se podían ver al rubio con su hermano mayor, este era muy parecido a Dylan a excepción que su rostro era más serio y maduro y sus ojos eran de un color gris. Esa tarde no encontraron más datos de Arashi que pudiera servir.

.

Cass estaba atendiendo el café bastante nerviosa, trataba de que no se le notara pero era casi imposible, su mente siempre iba hacia las palabras dichas por el profesor ¿Acaso había otro Tadashi? ¿Otro clon o que? Las cosas estaban muy turbias y no sabía ya en que pensar o como actuar ante todo. Su vida era extraña.

Ese día cerró temprano el café.

Estaba limpiando una de las mesas cuando alguien puso una mano en su hombro.

-Esta cerrado- dijo mientras miraba al hombre rubio.

-Solo pasaba a saludar- sonrió, Cass entrecerró los ojos tratando de recordar de donde lo conocía hasta que logró encontrar los recuerdos.

-¡Eres tu! ¿Como has estado?- saludo de manera efusiva, hacía años que no sabía nada del rubio.

.

Los chicos habían acordado verse en el café de su tía, así que a ese lugar se dirigían luego de varias horas de investigación. En la mitad del camino se habían encontrado con Honey y Dylan, así que iban todos juntos. Mientras Gogo, Hiro y Dylan hablaban entre ellos, Tadashi y Dashi miraban a Honey, los tres tenían una charla pendiente que habían ido desplazando mucho tiempo.

Honey suspiró algo nerviosa al darse cuenta del escrutinio, con todo lo que había pasado se había olvidado del "problema" con ambos Tadashi. Ella suponía que seguían siendo amigos y no sabía aun si los quería a ambos de forma romántica o no o si uno de ellos era más importante que otro o ambos eran iguales, pero al menos la charla iba a tener que esperar a que salieran del café.

Cuando entraron y saludaron a Cass ninguno supo que decir al ver quien estaba ahí.

-¿Arashi?- susurraron los hermanos Hamadas sin creerlo.

-¡Papá esta en todos lados!- pego el grito Dylan haciendo que todos lo miraran.

.

 **Holaaa primero quiero decirles una mala noticia: hoy es mi último día de wifi, porque lo obtengo de la escuela D: Así que espero actualizar la semana que viene si encuentro internet para la netbook. Si tardo mucho ya sabrán porque es, espero encontrar una solución muy pronto.**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios a:**

 **Yukipab:** me alegra mucho que te gustara :D espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Bueno, muchas gracias por comentar! Y muchos saludos!

 **Guest:** ¡Aquí actualice! Perdón por la tardanza :( ahah espero que el capitulo te haya gustado :D Espero que tengas un maravilloso día :)

 **Laidyx:** Si el tercer Tadashi que dice que hubo según el profesor es o no otro clon es o no del futuro o es o no real se verá más adelante XD no quiero dar spoiler :P ¡Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado! Muchos saludos :D

 **Pyro phoenix-bird:** Aun no se si habrá Hirogo, Hiro es joven, tal vez haya insinuaciones entre ellos dos y algún bromance o algo así, aun no lo se. Prometo leer el capitulo de tu historia y comentar apenas tenga algo de tiempo jejeje sigo en exámenes XD Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

 **Nastinka:** aquí la continué :D Lo del tercer Tadashi (aun hay que ver si Callahan dijo la verdad) ya se verá... Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Muchos saludos!

 **Bueno, espero verlos pronto, lamento la tardanza ¿Comentarios?**


	14. Chapter 14

-¡Chicos! ¡Qué bueno que llegan! Él es Arashi... un amigo de su padre- les sonrió a Hiro y a Tadashi.

-Creo que los vi en las clases que doy en la Universidad- sonrió el rubio.

-¡Estoy viendo ilusiones!- volvió a gritar Dylan mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente y salía por la puerta dramáticamente. Honey suspiró sin mirar a su padre y saliendo tras su hermano.

-Hola- saludaron son sonrisas forzadas ambos Hamadas, se les hacía un poco chocante haber investigado tanto del hombre y de pronto tenerlo de frente _otra vez._

La sonrisa del rubio pareció tambalearse un poco, pero en seguida la recupero.

-Te pareces más tu madre, Hiro... Tadashi, tu eres más parecido a tu padre- dijo mientras estrechaba sus manos con cierta frialdad -Señorita Leiko ¿Cierto?- le sonrió a Gogo, ella solo asintió mientras hacía un globo con su chicle y lo reventaba.

La comida fue algo incomoda, pero luego de poco tiempo Arashi se disculpó mientras se retiraba prometiendo mandarle los saludos de Cass a su esposa.

.

Estaban en la universidad, por suerte hasta ese momento no les había tocado de vuelta con el padre de Honey. Hiro había tratado de encontrar más información del hermano de Arashi pero notó que era tan poca como la que había del rubio.

-Creo que debemos hablar- Honey suspiró antes de darse vuelta a mirar a Tadashi ¿o era a Dashi? No estaba muy segura, pero de todas maneras estaban ambos.

-Lo sé- suspiró algo incomoda mientras se acomodaba los lentes. Sabía que esa charla los tres la habían desplazado por mucho tiempo. Ambos la miraron, sabían que era muy probable que ella siguiera confundida, incluso ellos seguían confundidos por todo. Pero ella y Tadashi tenían una relación más haya de la amistosa antes del accidente del incendio, pero ahora las cosas eran más complicadas ¿Seguía queriendo a Tadashi? ¿Los quería a los dos? ¿O por ser dos, ella no podía querer a ninguno?

Ellos estaban seguros de sus propios sentimientos hacia ella, por algo eran copias perfectas, el original era igual al "clon" y viceversa.

-Se que las cosas cambiaron- habló despacio Tadashi y Honey se dio cuenta que era el "original" quien hablaba cuando el otro mostró la marca de marcador negro que aun tenía en el cuello, que si mal recordaba, se la había hecho Gogo.

-Lo hicieron- murmuró Honey mordiéndose el labio mirándolos a ambos, la joven se preguntó si alguien se enamoraba de gemelos tenía los mismos problemas que ella -Y creo que nos dimos un tiempo, los tres- murmuró.

-Yo... al menos yo, te sigo queriendo- murmuró Tadashi tomando su mano.

-¡no hables solo por ti!- saltó en seguida Dashi frunciendo el ceño -Que no sea el original no quiere decir que sea menos que tu- dijo enojado.

-Yo jamás dije eso- rodó los ojos Tadashi porque ya se había hartado de pelear consigo mismo, además de lo raro de la situación.

-Yo...- ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué con todo lo que paso no pudo desenredar sus sentimientos, si es que aun seguía habiendo alguno? ¿Qué se dieran más tiempo? ¿Qué quería a uno solo pero no sabía a cual? ¿Qué los quería a ambos? Las cosas eran difíciles y todo se había amontonado.

-¡Honey!- la voz de alarma de una de las chicas corriendo por el pasillo hizo que los tres salieran de sus pensamientos -¡Tu laboratorio!- dijo la chica casi histérica. A Honey nadie tuvo que repetirle nada, salió corriendo hacia allí tratando de recordar si había dejado algo en el fuego o algo peligroso, si había dejado dos químicos demasiado cerca como para que hicieran un desastre. Paró de pronto en la puerta, todo adentro de su laboratorio estaba revuelto, como que si alguien hubiera estado buscando algo.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- no se dio cuenta cuando ambos Tadashi aparecieron al lado de ella y no le importó, frunciendo el ceño empezó a mirar todo para ver que se habían llevado, llevándose la manos a la cara al notar que era lo que faltaba. Sus apuntes de la clonación, los planos de la maquina, todo a lo que refería a su investigación.

-Honey, tal vez estén por ahí... todo esta revuelto, luego de ordenar podemos preocuparnos- Dashi puso su mano en el hombro de la joven y Honey trató de sonreír mientras se levantaba, en pocos minutos el equipo estaba en el laboratorio ayudando a la latina a ordenar todo. Pero no encontraron lo que ella creía que había desaparecido.

.

-Creo que es muy simple saber quien fue. Todo encaja- sonrió Hiro sentado en la silla, de vuelta en frente de la computadora tratando de seguir buscando información.

-¿Tu crees que nuestro padre entró y se llevó las cosas?- Dylan frunció el ceño.

-Es un profesor, nadie lo hubiera detenido si quería entrar

-Pero, todos lo hubieran reconocido cuando salió- opinó Gogo.

-Además ¿Por qué papá estaría interesado en la clonación? A padre no le gusta la ciencia- habló Honey mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Tal vez para revivir a su hermano- señaló Tadashi a la información que ya tenían.

-Es lo más factible, tal vez se obsesiono con volver a su hermano a la vida luego de que este falleció- completó Dashi.

-Pero su tía nos dio esto- dijo Wasabi entregándoles varias fotos. En ellas estaban los padres de Hiro y Tadashi tomados de la mano, en su boda por la ropa que utilizaban, pero al lado de Tomeo estaba el rubio también sonriéndole a la cámara. También había algunas fotos de Arashi y Tomeo cuando eran jóvenes, los dos parecían buenos amigos.

-Arashi siempre fue más pequeño que Tomeo- señaló Fred con curiosidad, en las fotos más viejas el rubio se veía más pequeño y hasta vulnerable al lado del pelinegro.

-Creo que en las que se ve más maduro y más fuerte, fueron tiempo después del accidente- dijo Gogo mientras revisaba las fotografías.

-Pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto?- preguntó de pronto Hiro, las fotos no les daban más información de la que ya tenían, Fred sonrió.

-Tal vez... no quiera revivir a su hermano- dijo con aire misterioso.

-Si no a Tomeo- completó Dylan sonriendo, ambos rubios se sonrieron.

-¡Tu si me entiendes, hermano!- chocaron las palmas ambos.

-¿Por qué querría revivir a su amigo sobre su hermano?- los volvió a la realidad Gogo.

-¡Tal vez porque quería más a su amigo que ha su hermano!- exclamó Dylan.

-Osea que lo amaba-

-Exacto... un momento ¿Que?- Dylan miró a Fred con extrañamiento -Pero papá esta casado con mamá- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Un amor secreto! ¡Si!- dijo muy seguro.

-A ver si entendí- dijo Hiro sintiendo que esto era demasiado ridículo -Tu crees que Arashi en realidad quiere revivir a mi papá porque esta enamorado de él, aun cuando esta casado para ¿Cubrir su homosexualidad?- dijo incrédulo.

-Eso, en realidad, es poco probable- habló Tadashi.

-¿Por qué?- casi hizo un puchero Fred -¡Mi teoría es genial!

-Si estuviera interesado así en mi padre ¿No crees que se le notaría? Además ¿Donde conseguirá los restos de él? ¿Va a cavar en el cementerio?- Tadashi negó con la cabeza.

-Supuestamente su hermano fue cremado, es decir que se lo hizo cenizas, por eso hay una gran posibilidad de que su familia haya conservado el cuerpo o algo de él que luego sirviera para clonarlo. Es más factible que lo haga por su hermano- agregó Dashi.

-Y, aunque quisiera "revivir" a Tomeo ¿No crees que es porque él tenía empresas asociadas con él? ¿No crees que serían más por negocios que por sentimientos?- terminó Honey. Fred resopló cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces... su la teoría de Fred fuera cierta, eso quiere decir que papá es gay y... por lo tanto ¿Yo también?- dijo confundido Dylan. Todos lo miraron con incredulidad.

-Mira, hombre de las cavernas- dijo burlona Gogo -Si la teoría de Fred fuera cierta, lo cual no es el caso, tu no serías gay, eso no es hereditario- explicó. El rubio asintió sin entender demasiado, pero creyendo que había entendido el punto.

-Entonces... ¿Ahora que haremos?- habló Wasabi, todos se miraron entre si. No tenían ningún plan y, ahora que lo notaban, tampoco tenían si quiera una razón para tratar de impedir que el padre de Honey clonara a alguien, si ella lo había hecho ¿Qué lo hiciera Arashi sería ilegal?

.

-Había alguien más en el incendio- Arashi entrecerró los ojos, estaba en la celda del profesor y este, ante sus preguntas, le había contado más o menos lo que le había contado a Cass.

-Si, vi a alguien más

-¿Encontraron el cuerpo?- preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo sé- dijo sinceramente, no se había detenido a pensar en ello, ni siquiera después de que Cass vino a hablar con él -Al parecer lo confundieron con el cuerpo de Tadashi- agregó.

-¿Otro clon?- murmuró. Pero si era otro clon, alguien sabía que el incendio iba a pasar y había enviado a ese a salvar al Tadashi real ¿O a hacerse pasar por el Tadashi real? De todas formas, nadie podía adivinar el futuro, al menos que viniera de este.

Arashi se quedó pensativo con lo último. Tomeo siempre había estado interesado en lo que era una maquina del tiempo o viajar en este, ir a épocas pasadas y volver o cosas así. Eran fantasías, siempre se había dicho a si mismo, pero... ¿Y si alguien del futuro lo logró? ¿Y si logró volver al pasado salvar a Tadashi e impedir que muriera en el incendio? ¿Con que razón? ¿Por qué salvaría a alguien como Tadashi tomándose las molestias de crear uno igual para que supliera su muerte? O para que lo supliera a él mismo ¿acaso el Tadashi original era o no el original?

Las cosas eran demasiado enredadas.

-A Tomeo siempre le gusto pensar que alguna vez podríamos viajar al pasado o al futuro- murmuró el profesor como que si le hubiera leído la mente. Arashi hizo una mueca.

-Sabés perfectamente que si, pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver Tomeo en todo esto?

-Estas tratando con sus hijos

-Solo quiero el proyecto de mi hija- dijo fríamente.

-¿Para que?

-Tu sabes para que lo quiero-

-Si, lo se- dijo simplemente. Ambos adultos se quedaron en silencio.

.

La cafetería estaba llena de adornos de las fiestas, Baymax estaba ayudando a Tía Cass a armar el arbolito mientras cada uno de los jóvenes se encargaban de cosas diferentes.

Esa navidad pudieron olvidarse por horas de los problemas y dudas que tenían, incluso Cass pudo olvidar que al parecer había otro Tadashi que estaba muerto o algo así.

Todos intercambiaron regalos y fue una buena noche para todos. En la celebración hubo risas, sonrojos, vergüenzas y dulces, además de muchas cosas más.

Como el sonrojo que adornó el rostro de Hiro cuando le dio a Gogo su regalo de navidad y cuando esta le dio el suyo o como las risas que todos dejaron escapar cuando Fred y Dylan quedaron bajo un muérdago y ambos salieron corriendo para puntas distintas de la casa para que nadie los obligara a cumplir la tradición. O vergüenzas, cuando Tía Cass empezó a mostrar fotos de navidades pasadas de cuando Hiro y Tadashi solo eran niños, haciendo desear a sus sobrinos poder desaparecer. O cuando Baymax les advirtió que no podían comer dulce en tanta cantidad y nadie le hizo caso.

Si, fueron unas buenas fiestas.

.

 **Ya, me tardé mucho :( Pero la inspiración tardó un montón en aparecer y me costó mucho escribir este capitulo, pero no quería que se quedaran sin capítulo de navidad.**

 **¡Feliz navidad! :D**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron :D**


End file.
